The Guardian
by Lucia Geuse
Summary: Cartoonverse. Lydia has only one more year of high school when her father gets a promotion and they have to leave. To California! Lyds doesn't want to go, it's up to Beetlejuice to save the day. As her Guardian!
1. Ye of Little Faith

Okay I hadn't done a Cartoon Version of Beetlejuice in a LONG time and this came to me yesterday...don't laugh...while I was listening to BWitched Are you a Ghost and I came up with this, okay laugh. Anyway I thought this was a cool idea. I hope you like it too.

Review and let me know what you think so far!

Lace

* * *

Lydia stared at her father, her mouth gapping open. He couldn't have just said what she thought he just said. There was just no way that was even possible.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, but we have to leave and the sooner the better. I have to start my new job in California on Monday." Charles said looking at his daughter. His daughter had grown so much since they had moved to Peaceful Pines. She had just turned seventeen a few months ago and was now starting her last year at Miss Shannon's School for Girls. He knew that the promotion would mean a lot of opportunities for Lydia down in California that she didn't have here in Connecticut.

"I'm not going." Lydia said stubbornly.

"What?" Delia asked. She'd only been half paying attention, but her mind had drifted when she started thinking about Rodeo Drive and all the shopping that she could do while she was there. She stared at her stepdaughter and watched as the pale teenager became pink with anger.

"I said I am not going." Lydia said in a calm, deadly voice to her stepmother. Delia could never understand her and she knew that she had never wanted to. Lydia didn't want her to either, she'd had enough of both of her parents over the years and she loved her house and Peaceful Pines and her friends. The thought dawned on her and her stomach dropped. If she left that would mean that she would have to leave Beetlejuice. She shook her head, leaving her best friend? It couldn't happen and she wouldn't let it.

"Well Pumpkin, we really don't have a choice." Charles said, trying to reason with his daughter. She was so much like her mother, stubborn as a mule. He knew if she had her mind set that she wouldn't budge.

"I do, I can stay with someone." She said.

"I don't think so." Delia started.

"Why won't you let me grow up? I mean this is my life _mother_." She hissed at Delia and stomped up the stairs.

"We're not through with this young lady. You can't just hide in your room forever you know." Delia called, but Lydia ignored her. How could they even consider making her leave during her last year? It wasn't fair and she wouldn't do it. She slammed her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed.

"Whassamatter Babes?" The all too familiar voice asked from the mirror. Lydia looked up to see her best friend leaning against the frame of her mirror looking at her.

"We're moving." She said miserably and flung herself back down against her mattress.

"What?" He asked. "You can't do that to me Babes, I'll be torn in two." He said and ripped himself apart, his left hand reaching out to grab his right side before it fell.

"Don't make me laugh Beej, this is serious." She said after a small chuckle. "Put yourself back together." She said and he promptly did, yanking one side back to the other and it zipped up making him whole again.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked her. Lydia sighed and stared up at her ceiling.

"I don't know Beej, I just don't." She said.

"Well why don't ya come on over here and we can figure out somethin'." He said. Lydia got up from her bed and smiled. He was right, they could always figure out what to do together.

"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She called and instantly she was taken into the Neitherworld, her second home. She had changed into her Neitherworld clothes, a pair of black leggings, a black tan top, her red spider web poncho and a pair of black opera length gloves with her fingers exposed showing the blood red paint on her long nails. She ran up to Beetlejuice and hugged him tight to her.

"I don't want to leave." She called against his shoulder. He just chuckled and hugged her back to him until she squeaked and pulled away.

"You're not gonna leave Babes, we'll make sure of that." He said, giving her a little tap on her chin to reassure her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"But how? I mean I can't just stay by myself. Dad and Delia would have a fit."

"You can live with someone else." He said. "Good ol' Prudy? Bertha?" He suggested. Lydia cocked her head to one side and thought about it. Living with Prudence would mean non stop studying and Bertha would talk about nothing but boys. Besides she did enjoy having her privacy.

"How would I see you if I was staying with them? They don't know that you're a ghost." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I thought I had somethin'." He said and snapped his red tipped fingers and scratched his head.

"Oh I don't know Beej, I mean I don't even know if Delia and Dad would let me stay for another year. They might force me to go." Lydia said feeling miserable again.

"What? Make my Babes do anythin' against her will? Never." He said and poofed himself a boxer's outfit and punched the air. "I'll fight'em." He said and made Lydia giggle.

"Oh I wish you could." She said in a sigh.

"Bea-ttlejoose you 'aven't paid zee rent yet. I need zee money now." Jacques said walking into the living dead room that Lydia and Beetlejuice were sitting. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Jacques, I'll have it." He said.

"Ahh Lyd-diah, 'ow are you?" He asked lifting her hand and giving it the boney equivalent of a kiss. Lydia giggled and slowly took her hand away.

"Not so well Jacques." She said in a sigh. "My parents just told me that we're moving."

"Oh, zat is too bad Lyd-diah. Too bad you just can't stay 'ere." He said and turned to Beetlejuice. "Zee money mon ami." He said.

"I said I'll get it to ya, sheesh." Beetlejuice said.

"By zis afternoon." Jacques said and left.

"So Babes, what should we..." He started, but Lydia was staring off into space, her lips apart as her mind raced. "You okay?" He asked looking at his best friend and waving his hand in front of her. Lydia turned to him and her parted lips turned into a smile.

"That's it Beej." She said and clapped her hands.

"Uh, did I miss something? What's it, I need a replay of that." He said.

"Stay with you." She said and began pacing back and forth. Beetlejuice watched as Lydia began to burn a track in the floor and was still confused.

"How would that work? I live here in the Neitherworld, you live in the Real World Babes. You can't just fall off the face of the earth. I'm pretty sure people would notice" He said. Lydia stopped and her smile faded a bit.

"Oh, you're right, I hadn't thought about that." She said and began to frown again. It had been such a good idea. She sighed and shook her head. "It seemed like such a good..." She started, but then the gears in her head suddenly snapped together.

"Who says we have to live here?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused Babes." He said, turning himself into a black and white striped question mark. "You wanna tell me what's in that head of yours?" He asked. Lydia turned to him and smiled.

"I might not be able to live in the Neitherworld, but you could live in the Real World." She said.

"What? How do you think that can work? A ghost show up in town? Don't you think people would notice that?" He asked.

"No, not as you Beej, but Mr. Beetleman. My guardian." She said. Beetlejuice just stared at his best friend. He wondered how it was to be in that mind of hers. How on earth could she swing that by her parents? Living with his alter ego of the handy dandy handyman? He sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm up for anythin' you know that Babes, but I don't think it's gonna work." He said. Lydia just smiled at him.

"Oh ye of little faith." She said and winked.


	2. The Terms

Sorry I didn't update last night. I was working on Love comes in a Striped Suit, another one of my stories and it sort of drained me out.

Wow, I'm shocked at the outcome of the first chapter of my new story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me that you write me something. I'm glad you like my new story. I thought it was time I did another cartoon version and I'm happy that people want to hear it!

I do think that it really doesn't matter, movie version or cartoon version, just as long as it's Beetlejuice. Actually, I work at an afterschool club in my town and I draw a lot of Beetlejuice stuff as well as write it and a TON of kids have asked me about it and I sit down and tell them my stories, well the parts I can anyway (I edit quite a bit out) and they love it. I love the fact that I'm helping influence the next generation to the REAL cartoons. ;)

Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know!

Lacey

* * *

Lydia paced her bedroom, how was she going to get her parents to agree to let Beetlejuice be her guardian. They certainly trusted 'Mr. Beetleman', but enough for him to live with her alone? She didn't know and she had to figure out some way to manipulate them into agreeing to it. She knew Delia would be easy, but what about her father? She wasn't sure if he trusted Beetlejuice or 'Mr. Beetleman' or not. She sighed and had to figure out some way for it to work. It was the perfect plan, she would get to see Beetlejuice any time she wanted. He would be out all the time like he wanted and no one else would be the wiser. 

"Are you in there young lady?" Delia called from the other side of the door as she knocked. Lydia rolled her eyes and had to count silently in her head.

"Yes _Mother._" She called out, her sarcasm falling on deaf ears as Delia opened the door.

"We need to have a discussion dear." Delia said and Lydia groaned.

"I told you that I'm not going."

"I don't see much choice in the matter, we don't any anyone..." She started, but Lydia smiled at her. Oh yes I do. She thought to herself and walked out of the room, pushing past Delia.

"Dad?" She called out.

"Yes Pumpkin." Charles asked when he saw his daughter walking down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"I have an idea." She said. Charles raised an eyebrow to look at his little girl, well she wasn't that little anymore, but he liked to pretend that she was still his twelve year old little girl.

"Why do I have a sinking feeling about this?" He asked and Lydia giggled, dragging her father into his study where they could talk without her stepmother butting in.

"I have someone who can watch me while I stay here for my last year. It isn't fair to make me go Daddy, leave all of my friends for my last year?" Lydia said and stuck her bottom lip out. Charles sighed and Lydia knew she'd won half the battle already. Fathers were so easy when it came to pouting. Whatever can fix the situation the fastest usually wins.

"What's your idea Pumpkin." He said.

"Well, you know Mr. Beetleman?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Charles asked and knew exactly where this was going, feeling his stomach drop.

"Well, he recently had to leave his...place and needs a place to stay. You _know _that he can fix anything that happens to go wrong here." Lydia urged, lying smoothly to her father. Although if he didn't give Jacques the rent, her little lie would fulfill itself. "Besides you've known him forever Daddy, ever since I was a little." She knew if she kept calling him daddy she'd eventually get her way, it was just a matter of time.

"You want Mr. Beetleman to come and live here? With you, just you. No one else in the house?" Charles asked looking at his daughter, but she just smiled at him and nodded. "Are you crazy? Do you really think that your mother and I," He paused when he saw Lydia wince. "Delia and I," He said correcting himself. "Are going to let you live with a man who is twice your age?" He asked looking at his daughter. Lydia smiled, older than that actually she thought, but kept it to herself.

"I don't see what the problem is Daddy. I mean he's hung around here for so long that you should know him by now." She said and batted her eyes.

"Yes, he's gross, disgusting and always wants money..." He said counting them off on his fingers.

"But," Lydia interrupted pointing her finger at her father. "He's never once hurt me in any way, shape or form and he's helped me more times than you can imagine." She said. She looked at her father, her eyes wide and trusting. "Will you just think about it Daddy? Please?" She asked and watched as her father gave in and nodded. "Thank you Daddy." She said and got up to give him a kiss on the cheek before she left. Charles watched his daughter as she left. She was right, they'd known Mr. Beetleman for five years, ever since Lydia was twelve and in all that time he had never once made any sort of move toward his daughter, but leaving her alone with him to live? That was something that he really wasn't going to agree to without some serious thought involved.

Lydia looked at her stepmother and grinned as she walked back up the stairs.

"What are you smiling at?" Delia asked.

"Oh..nothing." Lydia called and made her way back to her bedroom.

"So, did your parents freak yet?" Beetlejuice asked as he leaned in the mirror when Lydia walked back into her room. Lydia just smiled at him and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs.

"I think I made a convincing argument." She said and looked down at her fingers.

"You can't be serious Babes. They're not gonna let that happen." Beetlejuice said. Lydia just smiled at him, little did he know the power of a girl's pout over here father.

"What was that about?" Delia asked walking in after Lydia had left smiling.

"She wants to stay here for the rest of the year and have Mr. Beetleman live here as well." Charles said.

"So what's the problem?" Delia asked sitting down across from him.

"You can't be serious Delia, he's a man and she's a little girl."

"Oh Charles, she's a teenager and we've known him for years. I think we can trust him." Delia said, waving him off.

"You aren't serious are you Delia?" Charles asked.

"Why not? That way we can keep our little home here for vacations and the like and check up occasionally. I think it's actually a rather good one, besides we can trust Lydia not to do anything." She said. "The least we can do is try it out, if it doesn't work then we'll just have her move with us." Delia said. Charles sighed, he supposed they could try it out for a little while. He did trust his daughter.

"_LYDIA_." Delia called and Lydia smiled at Beetlejuice. He dropped is jaw, on the floor and looked at her.

"Told ya." She said and walked out, flipping her hair in his general direction. Beetlejuice shook his head and watched her leave. If Chuck and Delia really did agree to this, he'd be living with Lyds. On one hand he'd be free to do whatever he wanted, on the other he'd be living with his best friend. Was there a downside?

"Yes Delia?" Lydia said as she walked into her father's study. She knew what they were going to say, but she wanted to hear it anyway, she was right and they would let her stay here, exactly what she wanted to do.

"Your father and I've agreed to let you stay." Delia said.

"Great I'll..."

"Only on a temporary basis. We'll try it for a week, see how it works, if it does then we'll see. If not then you'll come with us." Charles said and Lydia nodded at him.

"Thanks Daddy."

"And I want to talk with Mr. Beetleman as well." He said. Lydia turned and smiled at him.

"Not a problem." Lydia said. "I'll get him right now." She said and walked outside.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said once she was far enough away from the house.

"You rang Babes?" Beetlejuice asked popping out of no where.

"They bought it. You're my new roomie." She said and smiled in a _I told you so_, kind of way. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't rub it in Babes, so ya want me as Mr. Beetleman now?" He asked and poofed his costume as the handy dandy handyman on.

"Yup and Dad wants to talk with you." She said.

"What?" He screamed at her, his head spinning around. He reached up to catch it as Lydia giggled.

"That's right." Lydia said and continued to smile.


	3. Moving Out

I know, I'm a horrible person for taking so long to update. My other stories have me wrapped around them and coming up with really corny puns is really hard. No joke. I hope I am living up to the cartoon's expectations. I try my best :)

And trying to actually write an accent is so hard, thinking of how it would sound instead of how it looks? I hope it looks right, let me know if you see any chages for that as well.

I hope you and enjoy and let me know how I'm doing.

Loves,

Lace

* * *

Ugh, meet the parents. That was enough to make his head spin around a second time, but he knew that Lydia would just laugh at him. He put on his brave face and shook his head. 

"You're killin' me Babes." He said and made a flower pop up and dropped like a stone to the ground. Lydia giggled and shook her head to look at Beetlejuice laying like a corpse right in front of her.

"You're already dead, so quit complaining." She said and started to walk back to the house where her parents were waiting.

"Do I really have to meet them and give them my word and honor?" He asked and came up next to her. Lydia looked over and had to stop and burst out in laughter when he had walked up dressed in full knight's armor.

"Beej, be serious for a second. Of course Dad and Delia want to talk with you. Do you really think they are going to let you stay with me _without _talking with you?" She explained and he groaned, snapping back into Mr. Beetleman.

"Fine Babes. I'll go through with it, but it's only becausa you AND you owe me, big time." He said.

"All right, I owe you." She said and rolled her eyes. Sometimes her best friend could be such a baby.

Beetlejuice gave a big sigh before he walked in with Lydia to see Charles and Delia waiting for him. It looked like one of those paintings by what's his face. Guy sitting in the chair and the chick standing next to him, all sour like. He wanted to laugh, but Lyds would kill him if he did.

"So Mr. Beetleman. You want to stay with our daughter." Charles started and Lydia tried not to wince.

"Uh, well..." Beetlejuice started and Lydia nudged him a little. "I need a room and you got a room, sounds like a good gig." He said and shrugged.

"See Daddy? It's no big deal." Lydia said, but her father just ignored her and kept his eyes on Beetlejuice.

"I see, I have agreed, because I trust Lydia so much, to let this go on for one week." Charles said. It was the first time that Beetlejuice had ever seen Chuck so forceful and serious, then again, Lyds was stayin' home, with him, alone, in the house.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'll make sure the little boys stay away from the house." He said and gave him a wink. Charles didn't laugh and just nodded his head. Beetlejuice swallowed and felt like he was underneath a hot light.

"I'm not just concerned about the boys." He said. "Like I said Mr. Beetleman, one week." Lydia tugged on Beetlejuice's arm to head back out of the house.

"I've never seen Dad like that before." Lydia said, amazed at what she'd just heard. Her father was so serious and not cowering away that it shocked her into speechlessness.

"He's protectin' his little pumpkin Babes." Beetlejuice said making Lydia smile.

"So we're roommates now." She said happily.

"Guess we are, uh Babes?"

"Yeah Beej?"

"Where exactly am I gonna sleep?" He asked. Lydia stopped walking. She hadn't thought about that.

"I guess in Dad and Delia's room." She said. Beetlejuice screeched at her and it rung in her ears making her eyes cross.

"What's the matter?"

"The last place I wanna be is where Chuck and Delia...I'm not gonna even finish that sentence." He said.

"It's better you don't." Lydia said, her eyes still crossed.

"I guess we better go back to the Neitherworld and get my stuff huh?" He asked and Lydia nodded. It seemed strange that she was going to live with Beetlejuice, but at the same time it seemed like a natural course. She didn't know why, but she had always been pretty comfortable around him and this was just another level of comfortable.

"I wonder what Jacques and Ginger will say when you tell them that you'll be gone for a while." Lydia said.

"I know exactly what they'll say Babes." Beetlejuice said and his head turned into Jacques boney skull. "Oh Bea-ttlejoose, 'ow will we ever live visout joo?" He said clasping his hands and pulling them up to his head. Lydia giggled and shook her head. Then he changed into Ginger's spiderly little head.

"Oh Beetlejuice, who will ever tell me when my tap dancing needs work?" He said in her high voice. Lydia couldn't help herself as she doubled over from laughing so hard. She wiped away a tear before she looked up to see the smug grin on his face. "See Babes? I'm missed already." He said.

"Somehow I doubt that Beej, but we'll see won't we? One thing for sure, I know that Monster-across-the-Street and Poopsie will enjoy the break."

"Eh, that blow hard doesn't scare me." He said waving it off.

"Right Beej, sure he doesn't." Lydia said and rolled her eyes. "Lets go and get your stuff, although, I'm not sure we really want to take anything from your place. I mean we've got everything we need here." She said.

"Babes, don't you dare think I can live without my beetles and cockroaches." He said, offended at the very idea.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said. "We do have bugs here too."

"I know, but Neitherworld bugs have a different flavor. Might wanna do some mixing and get creative ya know. Cooking, you know I love it." He said. Lydia laughed again. Living with Beetlejuice was certainly going to be an adventure.

"I think I'll cook my own food, thank you very much." She said.

"Suit yourself Babes." He said and poofed into a chef's uniform. "But I make a mean beetleburger." He said holding up a spatula.

"Oh Beej, what am I going to do with you?" She asked and shook her head.

"Well last I check ya wanted to live with me." He said.

"All right, let's go get your things." She said. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She said and they were zapped back to the Neitherworld, right in front of the Roadhouse.

"Well howdy Miss Lydia." The Monster-Across-The-Street said when Lydia and Beetlejuice appeared.

"Hi Monster." She said and bent down to pet the pink dog, who jumped around her. "You better say goodbye to Beej." She said.

"Why's that?" The monster asked, tipping his large cowboy hat up and placing one cowboy boot up on his fence.

"I'm livin' with Babes for a while." Beetlejuice said, throwing his arm around her slender shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Ya mean ye're leavin'?" Monster said.

"That's right, but we'll still.." Lydia started.

"YEE HAW! I always knew this day would come." He said and tossed his hat into the air, Poopsie jumping around happily. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and threw his hands in his pockets while Lydia giggled.

"Neighbors, you know I love'em." He said.

"Oh Beej." Lydia said and shook her head as they made their way to the Roadhouse.

"Zere' joo are Bea-ttlejoose, vere is ze monay?" Jacques asked holding out his boney fingers. Beetlejuice looked at his friend's empty hand and smiled.

"Sorry Boney, you'll just have to live without my part of the rent for a while." He said.

"Pardon? I must 'ave 'eard you wrong. You do not have zee monay n'est-ce pas?" Jacques asked.

"Nope, gotta new place to call my own for a while." He said rubbing his red tipped fingers on his jacket lapel.

"Oh? And where is zat?"

"With Babes here." He said and Lydia smiled.

"Sorry Jacques, but I needed a guardian while Dad and Delia move away." She said. Jacques looked from one to the other before he bursted out laughing.

"Bea-ttlejoose? A guardian? Oh poor Lyd-diah. Joo 'ave no idea what joo are getting yourself into." He said shaking his head as he walked away. Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at Beetlejuice.

"What was that about?" She asked. Beetlejuice just rolled his eyes.

"Eh, what does he know? Now where did I put that jar of beetles?"


	4. Pizza Party

Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me going. You like me, you really like me. (Clasps hands and bats eyes) Ugh, okay enough with the theatrics. :)

I was gonna update yesterday, but uh, bad day and comedy doesn't work when you're in a bad mood...don't ask...Today however, good day. I got to watch Beeteljuice cartoons for the last few hours of work. That's enough to put a smile on a girl's face :D

Anyway hope you enjoy. I'm trying to stay as true to the cartoon has humanly possible.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"I guess this is it Pumpkin." Charles said when he finished loading the last of the suitcases in their car. Lydia smiled at her father, the sooner the better, she thought and gave him one last hug. "If anything happens just give me a call and we'll be back." He said in her ear as he looked over her shoulder at Mr. Beetleman.

"Don't worry Dad, everything will be fine." She assured her father and just waved at Delia, who was waiting in the car.

"Hurry Charles, we don't want to hit the traffic." She said. Charles nodded at Beetlejuice who gave a little wave and climbed into the car.

"Remember what I said." He called as they started to drive away.

Lydia and Beetlejuice waved until the car had disappeared. Lydia jumped up and gave her best friend a high five while his face exploded into confetti.

"It's time to PARTY!" He said. Lydia giggled at him from behind her hand and sighed with a happy smile.

"I never thought I'd be able to stay here by myself and no parents watching over me." She said in a wistful voice.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Beetlejuice asked and turned himself into a big pile of red goo. Lydia giggled again and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Beej, you know that's not true." She said as he changed back and they walked into the house.

"So, what do ya say Lyds? What are we gonna do for our first night in the house?" He asked. Staying her with Lydia seemed to be comfortable enough, but there was an air of unfamiliarity that Beetlejuice sensed. Sure they were close, closer than he'd been to anyone before, but living with Lydia? He shook his head, Lydia was Lyds, Babes and his best friend. They would have a blast. He thought and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Lydia asked when she saw the look on his face. He turned to her and smiled, showing all his green, crooked teeth.

"Just thinking 'bout how we'll have a barrel of laughs." He said and turned into a huge wooden barrel, his large yellow eyes and green teeth on the front. Lydia giggled again and plopped down on the couch.

"We sure are." She said and smiled. "Well, since it is our first night, I was thinking just dinner and a movie would be good." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Dinner and a movie huh? Only if it's Lord of the Flies." He said and changed into a large fly. "And uh, whatever movie you wanna watch." He said. Lydia shook her head and looked upward.

"Flies for you maybe, but I'm thinking pizza for me." She said and picked up the phone to call the local pizza parlor.

"Antonio's Pizza, can I take your order?" A familiar voice asked.

"Bertha?" Lydia asked.

"Make mine extra fungus and double beetles." Beetlejuice said and Lydia had to push his shoulder as he hovered.

"Be quiet Beej." She hissed, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. She had forgotten to tell Bertha and Prudence that she was going to be living with Beetlejuice when her parents left. Well, she didn't forget, but she just didn't want them to know so soon.

"Lydia?" Bertha asked.

"Yeah uh, since when do you work at the pizza place?"

"Since yesterday when I got fired from the Burger Hut." She said.

"Right, well I need two pizzas, one with pepperoni and the other double mushrooms." She said.

"Got it, hey, you havin' a party or somethin'?" Bertha asked.

"No, just have a friend over." Lydia said and quickly hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Beetlejuice asked, stretching out on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. Lydia saw the stench coming from his armpits and quickly pinched her nose.

"That was Bertha." She said, her voice sounding high and stuffed as she kept her fingers clamped on her nose.

"Yeah, so?" Beetlejuice asked.

"So, I didn't exactly tell her that you're living here." She said. "Could you put your arms down so I can start to breathe again?" She asked. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and put his arms down.

"Rules, you know I hate'em." He said and gave her a raspberry. Lydia unplugged her nose and wiggled it to get the feeling back.

"Thank you, like I said, I didn't tell her or Prudence that you were going to be living here and seeing her deliver pizza isn't the best way to tell her." Lydia explained.

"Why didn't ya Lyds? You embarrassed by me?" He asked, his eyes growing large and he started to make his chin tremble. Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not embarrassed by you Beej, but Bertha and Prudence? Well, they think you're a little weird." She said.

"Aww shucks, you're gonna make me blush." He said and looked down, twisting his boot into the carpet. Lydia just shook her head and had to smile at him.

"You would take that as a compliment wouldn't you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, how else would I take it? Normal is so….boring." He said and shuddered. "So, I noticed that you didn't order any beetles on my pizza. What gives?" He asked.

"That is one topping that you won't find on a pizza here. You'll just have to get your own." She said.

"That's okay, good thing I have plenty." He said and took out his jar of beetles. "Couple on my pizza and save the rest for later." He said and licked his chops with his long purple tongue.

Lydia put in a movie, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, and they settled down to watch the B horror flick when the doorbell rang. Beetlejuice hopped up three feet into the air and dove for the door.

"Scummin' through." He yelled. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

"Beej, wait." Lydia called and ran up to get to the door first, but it was too late. Beetlejuice yanked open the door to see Bertha holding up both pizzas.

"Mr. Beetleman?" She asked looking up at him.

"The one and only." He said and yanked the cardboard boxes out of her hands and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Lydia saw the shocked look on her friend's face and grinned widely.

"Hi Bertha." She said, through her smile.

"Hi Lydia,. Uh, what's Mr. Beetleman doing here?" She whispered.

"Oh well, he's uh…You didn't think my parents were going to let me live by myself did you?" She asked. Bertha's jaw dropped and Lydia's grin froze into a forced smile.

"You mean…he's _living_ with you?" Bertha asked.

"HEY LYDS….WHERE DO YA KEEP THE PARMESEAN CHEESE?" Beetlejuice yelled from the kitchen. Lydia wanted to smack her forehead as her friend's shot up into her hairline in question.

"Anything you wanna tell me Lydia?" Bertha asked.

"It was the only way I could stay in Peaceful Pines Bertha." Lydia said trying to explain.

"Uh huh…"

"What does that mean?"

"It's just, well he's so creepy and twice your age you know."

"What are you trying to say Bertha?" Lydia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, just be careful." Bertha said and turned to go. "Oh, that's thirty five twenty for the pizzas, plus tip of course."

"Be careful of what Bertha?" Lydia asked as she gave her two twenties. "He's my friend." Lydia said, offended at the accusation that Bertha was stating.

"Whatever you say." She said and turned to go, whistling as she stuffed the twenties in her pocket. Lydia slammed the door and huffed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Cheese that smells like old feet, you know I love it." Beetlejuice said and dumped a huge amount on top of his pizza, along with half of the jar of beetles. "Nothin' like a fungus and beetle pizza to livin' up your day." He said and took a huge bite.

"Uh, the nerve." Lydia said and looked at her pepperoni pizza, suddenly not hungry when she heard the crunching noises.

"What's up Lyds?" He asked finishing a slice and grabbing another.

"Oh Bertha was basically accusing you of…of, I don't know what." Lydia said in a huff.

"Huh? Well don't worry too much about it Babes, it is Bertha after all." Beetlejuice said and shrugged. He crunched down on another bite when Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down, a frown on her face.

"You gonna eat that or what Babes?" He asked and she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"It doesn't bother you that she questioned your living here?" Lydia asked.

"Who me? Nah, just as long as you don't gotta leave. You know I couldn't take it." He said and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Beej." Lydia said and giggled, her bad mood disappearing as she grabbed a slice of her own pizza.

"Who me?" He asked turning into a ghostly version of Hamlet, complete with ruffle and his own head in his hands. "I am never dramatic." He said stiffly, his nose in the air.

"Yeah right." She said and rolled her eyes." It had never occurred to her that her friends would question it. If Bertha did, she began to really think about what other people might say, especially Clair Brewster. She shivered slightly at the thought of Claire finding out and the gossip she would spread.

"Someone walk on your grave?" Beetlejuice asked when he saw Lydia shiver.

"Yeah and she was wearing designer shoes too." She muttered and nibbled on her pizza. School was going to be interesting.


	5. Slumber Party

K, just a few announcements. I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with my next chapter, but going back and forth between Movie Beetlejuice and Cartoon Beetlejuice is really hard without having any crossover and I hope that I have pulled it off, at least a little bit.

Things are heading more towards my actual story now that I've got a good hold on it. There might be a few surprises that you might not expect happening, but that's a good thing right? Don't want to read the same song and dance, so there will still be lots of jealousy, thoughts, etc that go along with a romance, because it is classified as a romance, but I'm taking a slightly different approach thanks to the suggestion of a friend, that I am hoping will be really interesting and new.

One more thing. I have offically changed my homepage to my Deviant Art page where I do a lot of Beetlejuice drawings, some portaits, some cartoons, I'm working on them because I haven't taken an art class in 10 years since I was a freshman in high school so this is all new to me. Oh and keep checking my profile because I put updates on there to sort of explain a few things that have been going on and update on which story is going where.

That's it, I know, on with the show. I hope you enjoy!

Lacey

* * *

Beetlejuice didn't want to go into the forbidden bedroom, but Lydia had seen no other choice.

"We don't have any other bedrooms Beej, it's just this or nothing." She said.

"I'll take nothin'. We fooled your parents, I could just go back to my cozy little coffin and pretend that I'm here watchin' ya." He whined at her, but Lydia just shook her head.

"Can't do that, we need people to _know _that you're here so Dad and Delia don't get suspicious about it." Lydia explained.

"But _Babes_ I don't wanna go in there. It's creepy, so…normal." He said and shuddered.

"Want some cheese to go with that whine?" Lydia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Actually don't mind if I do." He said and snorted as he turned his head into a huge wedge of cheese. Lydia giggled at him and just pointed to the room.

"You can decorate any way you see fit Beej. In fact, the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. You know Delia's…decorating skills." Lydia said. Beetlejuice brightened at the idea of changing the room up.

"Okay fine, I'll see if I can make it…comfortable." He said and rolled his sleeves up. Lydia smiled as she watched him as he juiced the room.

"Deadly-vu." Lydia said, the room had gone from L.L. Bean to Neitherworld in a second. His coffin bed sat in the middle of the room and the walls had gone from designer to torn and dark, pieces of plaster were ripped off revealing stone bricks that Lydia was sure weren't there and the spider webs in the corners were almost big enough for Ginger.

"Ya like?" He asked smiling at her, a beetle crawling across his green teeth. "Oops, missed one." He said and crunched.

"Oh gross Beej." Lydia said and winced when she heard the crunching noise. "Other than that, yeah it's great. Love your decorating skills." She said.

"Shucks Lyds, want me to do your room too?" He asked, but Lydia held up her hands.

"That's okay Beej, I think I'm good with the way my room looks." She said and slowly started back out of the room.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I'm going to head to bed, so have a good night Beej." Lydia said and quietly closed the door. She walked down the hallway to her own bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She glanced at her mirror and smiled. At least for the time being she would have to worry about having to call Beetlejuice to her, he was already there. She was just about to climb into her black nightgown when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, who could be calling so late?

"Why is Mr. Beetleman with you?" Bertha asked.

"What?" Lydia asked into the phone.

"Oh come on Lydia, tell me why he's over there."

"I told you Bertha, it was the only way I could stay in Peaceful Pines." Lydia explained.

"No it isn't, you could have stayed with me and my parents or with Prudence and her mom. Why Mr. Beetleman?"

"It's kind of hard to explain on the phone Bertha." Lydia said looking at her closed door.

"Sleepover then." Bertha said excitedly. "A end of the summer sleepover at your house."

"I don't know…" Lydia started, but Bertha wasn't paying attention.

"I'll call Prudence and we'll be over there tomorrow after work."

"But…" Lydia tried, but Bertha had already hung up the phone. Lydia sighed and shook her head. Just what she needed, two girls and Beetlejuice. Normally he'd be all dressed up like Betty, but not this time. This time he was the…authority figure? It was enough to make Lydia groan, but what could she do? She sighed and climbed into bed, tomorrow night would be interesting.

"What?" Beetlejuice asked and his head spun around.

"Sorry Beej, but Bertha kinda put me on the spot so they're coming over tonight." Lydia said and shrugged.

"So, ya want me to be," He started and poofed himself into Betty. "Betty Juice?" He asked in the high, fake girl's voice. Lydia giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, this time you've got to stay as Mr. Beetleman. You're my guardian remember?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He said and snorted. "Forgot about that part."

"It won't be bad Beej, you just have to, well supervise. I know you can sit and do nothing."

"You know me so well." He said and lounged in a folding chair, hovering in the air and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"A little less suspicious might be good Beej." Lydia said and he poofed himself back into his costume and lounged on the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you." She said and looked around. "I have no idea what we are going to do and I have a sneaking suspicion that Bertha just wants to come over here to talk about you." She said.

"I'm already the talk of the town." Beetlejuice said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's a bad thing Beej, we want to keep under the radar, not flying above it." Lydia said.

"You don't like flyin' Babes? Come on, it's a blast." He said and changed into a 1940's pilots suit, complete with blowing scarf and goggles. Lydia giggled and shook her head, what was she going to do with him?

"We're here." Bertha said as she walked through the door, Prudence walking in behind her.

"Hi guys, you're on time, as always." Lydia said and smiled at her friends. She'd been friends with Bertha and Prudence since she had moved to Peaceful Pines with her father and Delia all those years ago. Now Prudence was still a small, delicate thing with a quiet voice and graceful features and Bertha was the tallest girl in the class, towering over all of the other girls.

"Hello Lydia, thanks for inviting us." Prudence said and gave a small smile.

"Hi ya girls." Beetlejuice said walking in. Lydia noticed that Bertha gave him the once over look and Prudence quietly stared at the ground.

"Hello Mr. Beetleman." Prudence said quietly.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you girls alone and go upstairs." Beetlejuice said shooting Lydia a look. Lydia had to hide the smile on her face when she saw Bertha look him over and just shook her head.

"Sure thing Mr. Beetleman, we'll try not to make a lot of noise." She said and gave him a tiny wink. Beetlejuice always wanted to join the fun, but Lydia was right, he had to make it known that he was her guardian instead of her friend, an authority figure. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. Authority figure? Who wanted that job? He realized that he already had it and sighed, it was for the greater good. Anything to keep Lyds around, his best friend. Maybe he'd wait until they were all asleep and check in on Ol' Bonebreath and Ging. He was willing to bet that they missed him, just a little bit anyway. He was, after all, the Neitherworld's Greatest Attraction. He had to get some more beetles too, one full day in the Real World must have increased his appetite. His long, snake like tongue coming out and licking his lips just thinking about more beetles.

"I still can't believe that you're living with Mr. Beetleman." Bertha said flopping down on the couch.

"Why is that such a strange thing to believe?" Lydia asked sitting next to her.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell Prudence or me about it. You just sort of decided on living with a stranger instead of us, your friends."

"First of all, he's not a stranger, he's my friend too." Lydia said defensively. "Second, I knew that you'd want to talk me out of it when my mind was set up and I like the fact that I can stay in my own house." Lydia explained.

"Although I don't agree with your decision, I'll respect it Lydia." Prudence said, taking off her glasses to clean them. Lydia knew that Prudence would say something like that, ever the one to avoid confrontation, but Bertha just shook her head.

"I just don't get it, a friend? How old is he? Thirty five or forty and your parents bought that he's your friend? Are you in love with him or something?" Bertha asked and smiled. Lydia was taken aback. In love with Beetlejuice? Did they not see the green vapors coming out from underneath his arms and the beetle legs sticking out of his teeth?

"He's my friend." Lydia said firmly and wanted to leave it at that. Let them think whatever they wanted to, but it wasn't going to happen. Beetlejuice as a boyfriend? Maybe if he took a shower, maybe. She thought and shook her head. It had never dawned on her before, but now that Bertha brought it up, she had a sinking feeling that she'd be thinking about it all night long. He was her best friend, but being romantic with someone and being someone's best friend was two entirely different things. Although, he did make her laugh and that was one thing no other boy had been able to do, ever.


	6. Martha

I know, it's been a long time since I've updated, but summer work just finished and I have a whole week break without any work or school. Hazah! Anyway this is one of my favorite parts of any story. The turning point :)

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that everyone wants to hear what happens next. It takes me so long because I've got the movie Beetlejuice so engraved in my mind that switching back and forth is near impossible so when I get into a fun and happy mood and watch a little of the cartoon is when I can work on this because I really don't want there to be any cross over between the two. I'd like to see this remain, as close as possible, to the cartoon version as I can get.

Anyway don't know what else to say, that about says it all.

Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

Lace

* * *

Lydia tossed and turned, but it was no use. Bertha had her constantly thinking about Beetlejuice and she couldn't sleep. Bertha's snoring wasn't helping much either. She sighed to herself and got up from her sleeping bag. She had to talk to him or else she wouldn't ever be able to get any sleep.

"Where are you going Lydia?" Lydia froze when she heard Prudence's voice and turned to see her friend sitting up and putting on her glasses.

"I just have to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." Lydia said and turned again to dash up the stairs, feeling Prudence's calculated stare on her back and refusing to feel guilty about lying to Prudence.

Beetlejuice was curled up in his beetle pajamas in his coffin bed when he heard a slight knock on his door. He opened one eye and started to close it again when he heard the knock again. He sighed and threw the covers off of him. He yanked it open to see Lydia standing there wringing her hands and looking distraught.

"What's up Lyds? Can't a ghost get forty winks?" He asked and changed into a forty eyes that surrounded her and winked in unison. Lydia gave him a little giggle, but it faded quickly.

"I need to talk to you Beej, I can't sleep." She said and walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Beetlejuice looked at his best friend and saw that she was upset.

"What happened Lyds? You look like you got the daylights scared outta you." He said and he was nothing more than an outline with stars twinkling at her. Lydia smiled and pulled her legs up to hug them against her.

"Bertha was talking and," She started when Beetlejuice snorted and waved his hand at her.

"That blowhard?" He asked and turned into a large foghorn. "What did she say now?" He asked.

"Do you think we can be anything more…than friends?" She blurted out. Beetlejuice looked at his best friend and saw that she was really worried about it.

"That what Bertha said?" He asked.

"More or less, she asked me if I was in love with you. Do you think…" Lydia didn't want to finish her sentence not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Listen Lyds, don't get yourself all tied up in knots," He said and every limb was tied up in knots making Lydia giggle. "over what Bertha says." He said. Lydia nodded and yawned.

"Thanks Beej, I needed to hear that." She said her voice filled with relief and without thinking she laid down in his bed, closing her eyes. He almost stopped her, but something held him back. What did she exactly want to hear? He never really thought about Lydia as anything more than his best friend. It was true that he couldn't take it if she wasn't around him, but romantic? With his best friend? She was pretty enough, but she was always pretty.

"Do you think we could be anything more Lyds?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Lydia murmured as sleep took hold of her. "You make me laugh, I like that." She said and fell asleep. Something in his bed certainly made her sleepy. Maybe it was because it was his and it was comforting to her. Even though it smelled like him, but over the years she'd grown accustomed to that smell and it wasn't bad, well until he lifted up his arms. She wondered if she could ever life without that smell come to think of it. She drifted off to sleep in his bed, not caring if there were bedbugs crawling around her.

Beetlejuice sat back and watched as his best friend was sleeping in his coffin bed. He didn't mind, she was comfortable and he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore tonight. He needed to talk to Jacques about what Lydia had asked him. If it was obvious to Bertha, what about his friends? Did they think that he and Lyds were something more than friends? He sat down and watched as Lydia slept.

Lydia woke up and stretched. She was fully awake and feeling great, she'd never had a better night's sleep before. She looked around and saw that she was in Beetlejuice's bed and looked around for him. She spotted him by the corner of the room, staring at a spider web.

"Miss Ginger already?" She asked and smiled.

"Huh? Oh, just thinkin'." He said.

"Bout what Beej and how did I end up in your bed?" She asked climbing out, pulling down her long black night shirt.

"Huh?"

"What's eating you Beej?" She asked and frowned. Beetlejuice looked down at his arm and saw a little dog like creature gnawing on him.

"I hate that thing." He said and flung it off of him making Lydia giggle.

"Seriously Beej, what's wrong?" She asked. She was going to ask what was on his mind, but she wanted an answer, not to giggle again.

"Thinkin' 'bout what you said last night. 'Bout bein' more than friends." He said.

"Oh." Lydia said and didn't really know what to say about it. "I, uh, better go see if Bertha and Prudence are up. The last thing I need is for them to think that I spent the night in your room." She said getting up.

"You did stay the night in my room." He said.

"Right, but you know what I mean Beej." She said and hurried out of the room. She almost ran down the stairs and was relieved to find that both Bertha and Prudence were still sleeping soundly. She walked into the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

Bertha and Prudence woke up to the smell of frying bacon and got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Lydia, did you sleep well?" Prudence asked.

"Perfectly, you?" Lydia asked before she turned to look at them, a plate full of bacon and eggs waiting.

"Never better, my mom should be picking me up any second." Prudence said sliding a little food onto her plate.

"How is she doing Prudence? I rarely see her." Lydia asked. Prudence gave a small frown. She didn't like to talk about her mother too much and Lydia really wasn't sure why. She'd only met Prudence's mother a few times, but she seemed like a nice enough lady.

"She's fine, not dating at the current moment, so I'm happy about that. She always brings home the strangest people." Prudence said and shook her head.

"You're mom's so much fun Prudence." Bertha said and shoveled down a large bite of eggs. "She always does the craziest things." She said.

"Yeah…fun." Prudence said and moved her food around her plate.

"Hello girls." Beetlejuice said walking in the kitchen in his Beetleman costume. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Morning Mr. Beetleman." Prudence and Bertha mumbled.

"I slept fine, thank you." Prudence said and gave up on her eggs. Lydia frowned, why was Prudence so down? "I better get dressed before my Mom gets here." She said and slid out of the room.

"What's going on Bertha?" Lydia asked, but Bertha just shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. Prudence is always like that when her Mom goes somewhere. I think she's still embarrassed by her."

"Why would she be embarrassed?" Beetlejuice asked trying to swipe some beetles without Bertha noticing.

"That's right, you've never met Prudence's mom. She's, well, weird." Bertha said.

"Sounds like my kind." Beetlejuice said and winked at Lydia, but she wasn't smiling.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" A voice called and everyone walked into the living room.

"Hi Martha." Lydia said. Martha always insisted on being called by her first name. She was just a little taller than Prudence was, but there was hardly any resemblance that would say that Martha is Prudence's mother. While Prudence had carrot hair, Martha's was platinum blonde and while Prudence had graceful features, Martha seemed to be exaggerated in every sense. She had large luminous eyes and a large smile that was always covered in a layer of bright red lipstick.

"Hello Lydia, you're looking lovely as usual and Bertha," She started, but stopped seeing Beetlejuice right behind Lydia.

"Who's this dear?" She asked smiling and sliding up, pushing Lydia out of the way.

"Mr. Beetleman at your service." Beetlejuice said smiling.

"You must be the guardian that my little Pruddy was talking about." She said and smiled at him. Lydia frowned, the woman was flirting with Beetlejuice.

"That's me. The handy dandy handyman." Beetlejuice said oblivious as he bowed to her. Martha smiled at him wider and licked her lips making Lydia's frown deepen.

"A handy man? I could certainly use some work around the house." She said.

"Uh I'm not sure-" Lydia started.

"Oh Lydia dear, don't be such a hog. Share your friend." Martha said and Lydia huffed.

"What exactly is the problem?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Oh just a few things I need taken care of around the house. It's so hard without a man around." She said and batted her lashes.

"Mother!" Prudence called, turning a dark shade of pink.

"Oh there you are Pruddy." She said.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Prudence, not Pruddy." Prudence said and Lydia felt for her friend.

"But that's your little pet name Pruddy. I was just asking Mr. Beetleman here if he could come over to the house and take care of a few things for me." She said and smiled toward him and Lydia caught her looking Beetlejuice up and down. She wanted to put her hands on her hips, but she knew Beetlejuice would just laugh at her.

"I'm at your service Madam." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him through hooded lids.

"Wonderful. This afternoon?" She asked in a husky voice and he nodded. Lydia's mouth dropped as she stared at him. Did he not realize that she was flirting with him and shamelessly as well?

"I'll be there with bells on." He said and it took everything in his power not to make a hundred bells appear on him.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

Thanks for your reviews! It keeps me going and I am so happy that you want to hear more and that you liked Martha. As far as I remember I never once saw Prudence or Bertha's parents on the show so I decided to have a little fun with that. Poor Prudence, or Pruddy...That really is a horrible nickname, I almost feel bad for giving it to her ;)

Anyway, Lyds is jealous and the little green-eyed monster is showing, I love it. What better way to figure out your feelings than through jealousy?

I hope you enjoy and as always...let me know what you think!

Lacey

* * *

"Are you insane?" Lydia fumed when Prudence left with Martha. Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, confusion clear in his eyes as he scratched his head, a few fleas flying out.

"What do you mean Lydia?" Bertha asked before Beetlejuice had a chance to answer. "They're perfect for each other."

"WHAT?" Lydia and Beetlejuice said together turning to look at her. Bertha just smiled and looked down at the ground.

"How can you even say that Bertha?" Lydia asked.

"Well, they are Lydia. Martha likes strange things and you just can't get any stranger than Mr. Beetleman." She said. Beetlejuice smiled at the girl.

"Ya think so?" He asked. Lydia just rolled her eyes and turned back to Bertha.

"They are not perfect for each other." Lydia said and Bertha just kept smiling. Beetlejuice looked at his best friend and didn't understand why Lydia was so angry, but he liked the feeling. Maybe there was something to what Bertha told her last night.

"Sure they are, unless of course, you want to say something?" Bertha asked, raising an eyebrow. Lydia took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"Say what exactly Bertha?" She asked.

"Are you willing to admit that you love Mr. Beetleman?" Bertha asked smiling at Lydia.

Lydia was beyond embarrassed, she was mortified. Bertha had come right out to say it and Beetlejuice was standing right there, waiting for her answer. She looked at him and back at Bertha before she backed out of the room.

"I don't have to say anything." She said, almost a whisper and bolted from the room. Beetlejuice turned to look at Bertha, his own eyebrow rising up.

"Ya shouldn't a done that." Beetlejuice said, wanting to juice Bertha so bad his red tipped fingers ached.

"Done what?"

"Backed Lyds into a corner like that, she's your friend." He said and turned to leave. Lydia would be proud of him, he didn't juice Bertha out the door.

Lydia sat in her bedroom, her legs tucked underneath her chin as she hugged herself. She didn't understand why she was so angry at Beetlejuice for wanting to go over to Martha's house. She just felt rage in the pit of her stomach and she didn't think as she exploded. She felt like Beetlejuice was all hers and she didn't want anyone else to have him, including Martha, especially Martha.

Beetlejuice knocked on Lydia's door and waited for her to answer. What could he tell her? That he loved the fact that she was jealous? That would blow over big. He sighed and tried to figure out what he was going to say when Lydia called out for him to enter.

"Listen Lyds," He started, but Lydia interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Beej, I didn't mean to blow up like that, but I just get this feeling that Martha wants something from you other than your handy work." Lydia explained. She knew exactly what Martha wanted from Beetlejuice, but she wasn't quite sure if he did or not.

"Don't worry about me Lyds, I can handle anything that woman throws at me." He said and dodged a flying baseball that was aimed at his head. Lydia smiled at him and shook her head.

"You don't understand Beej. Martha has a…reputation with men Beej. I just don't want you to get…mixed up in it, because you're my guardian and all." She said. It was true, but Lydia quickly discovered that it wasn't the real reason she didn't want Martha hanging around. She wasn't sure exactly what her reasons were, there were all muddled in her and she couldn't figure out one feeling from another.

"A reputation huh?" Beetlejuice said. Lydia was definitely jealous, he could see that and he loved it. If she was jealous maybe that meant they could be something more than just friends. He hadn't realized how much he wanted that until she had brought it up last night. He spent the entire night hoping that she might be able to see him as something more. Now she's jealous of another woman and maybe this was his ticket to getting her to realize her true feelings.

"Yeah, a reputation and it isn't the greatest."

"Don't you worry about me Babes, I can take care of myself. No one can pull the wool over my eyes." He said and a sheep landed straight on his head. He smiled when he heard Lydia giggle, the way to a woman's heart, laughter.

"If you must go Beej, then just be careful." She said in a sigh. She knew that he would go over to her house all along, she just didn't want to admit it.

Beetlejuice whistled as he walked over to Prudence's house. Lydia had insisted that he not juice himself there, they had to keep a low profile she said. He looked at the small, dainty house that Prudence lived in and wanted to stick out his tongue and gag. How cutesy could you get? He gave a slight knock on the door and it wasn't two seconds before Prudence answered.

"Mr. Beetleman." She said quietly, but there was a stiffness in her voice. Beetlejuice felt Prudence's eyes boring straight into him and he started squirming.

"Prudence." He said and looked over her, not wanting to look at her.

"Pruddy Dear, don't be rude and let Mr. Beetleman in." Martha said rushing into the room and pulling Beetlejuice into the house.

"What is it your having problems with?" He asked, rubbing his neck and feeling Prudence's glare on his back.

"It's the darndest thing," Martha said waving her hand in front of her. "The master bathroom is giving me fits." She said.

"Seems easy enough." He said, just juice the sucker and leave. He'd not only have Lyds jealous, but maybe he could get some cash outta her too.

"Pruddy, why don't you head over to Bertha's house. I'm sure she'd enjoy the company." Martha said, raising an eyebrow. Beetlejuice turned to see Prudence roll her eyes at her mother as she got up.

"I'm not a child anymore Mother, I know what goes on." She said and walked out the door.

"What goes on?" Beetlejuice asked when Prudence left, but Martha laughed loud and high at him as she pulled him into the bedroom. "I don't see any problems here." Beetlejuice said looking around, not that he'd know if there was any problems anyway.

"You're still on that silly excuse?" Martha asked looking at him.

"What excuse?" He asked and she looked, sighing.

"Men, always so dense. Of course I didn't have any problems around here, but I needed some sort of excuse to get you over here in front of Lydia. Why are you over there anyway?" She asked.

"I'm keepin' my eye on her while her parents are outta town." Beetlejuice said.

"Sure you are. Lydia could have easily come over here and stayed with Pruddy and me, yet you are over there." She said.

"Lyds wanted to stay in her own home." Beetlejuice said growing defensive at her accusations.

"I see, well are we gonna do this or not?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Oh come on, you can stop playing that game with me. Look, you're a man and I'm a woman. I think you're interesting and I want to have some fun. Do you have any idea how lonely it gets around here?" She said sitting down on the bed and twirling her hair. Beetlejuice looked at her and shook his head.

"Interesting huh? What's interesting about me? My smell?"

"I like a man to smell like a man." She said. Bertha was right, she was strange if she liked the way he was. Lydia hardly ever said anything anymore, but she still would grab her nose every once in a while.

"Lyds said that you've got a reputation." He said and she smiled at him.

"I enjoy the company of men if that's what you mean. I'm getting tired of talking so are you ready now?" She asked.

"Ya know, I think I've got a few more appointments this afternoon, but why don't I take a rain check." He said, the gears in his mind turning. There was no way he was going to do anything with this woman, but if Lydia thought that he was then he could keep her acting jealous and he was having fun with that.

Martha huffed at him and put her hands on her hips. She was so close to having some fun with him and now he yanked the rug right out from under her. Prudence had warned her that he probably wasn't interested, but she hadn't paid attention. She really never paid much attention to her daughter anymore, all she ever did was study and how boring was that?

"Fine, rain check. I expect to see you soon Mr…What's your first name?" She asked, realizing that she only knew him as Mr. Beetleman.

"Just call me BJ." He said and winked at her. She smiled despite her bad mood.

"BJ huh? Is that a name or what you like?" She asked and laughed another high pitched laugh when his eyes nearly crossed.

Lydia was waiting in the living room when Beetlejuice returned, one leg thrown over the other and bouncing furiously.

"Hi ya Babes." He said and smiled at her. Lydia just crossed her arms over her chest and kept her foot bouncing.

"Have fun BJ?" She asked. Beetlejuice kept smiling at her and watched as her face turned a tinge of pink from anger.

"Yup, had a lot of fun." He said and walked out. Lydia's jaw dropped open. He couldn't have done it? Could he? Her mind raced with all of the ideas that popped into her head. She shook her head so hard that she gave herself a headache. No, Beetlejuice wouldn't have done that to her, but then again he didn't really have much of a reason to not go have some fun with Martha. Lydia stood up and began to pace the room, she was jealous she realized that, but it was too soon for her to admit that to him. She had to do something to even the score, but what?

"Ya gonna burn a hole in that floor?" Beetlejuice asked leaning against the doorframe. Lydia looked down to see that the floor was on fire and she leapt out of the flames.

"Beetlejuice." She called.

"If ya wanna go to the Neitherworld Babes, then finish that up." He said smiling, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to tell Jacques his little plan, plus he needed some more beetles. Lydia paused and thought furiously as he smiled at her. What better way to fight jealousy than jealousy and she knew just what she could do.

"Yeah, let's go to the Neitherworld." She said and smiled. Beetlejuice's smile fell a little when he saw the look on Lydia's face. She was up to something, but what?


	8. Two Can Play that Game

I just got on a roll with this story! Hmm. A lot of people guessed it from the last chapter...secret spoilers :P So I figured might as well write it up now that I've got your appetites wetted enough ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what you have to say, I do and you know it ;)

Anyway on with the show!!

Enjoy and let me know your thoughts,

Loves,

Lace

* * *

"_Day-O, Day-O, Daylight come and __me__ wan go home._" Beetlejuice sang in his graveled voice, happily floating next to her. Not that he didn't love living with Lydia, but there was just something about the smell of dead people that made him feel like he was really home. Lydia ignored him as she continued to march. 

"Cute Beetlejuice." She said and rolled her eyes. She turned and started to head away from the Roadhouse and towards the center of town.

"Uh, what are ya up to Babes?" Beetlejuice asked, uneasy at the look of determination that was on Lydia's face.

"Nothing in particular Beej." She said and stopped walking, turning to look at him. "Listen, why don't you go catch up with Jacques and Ginger for a minute. I'm going to go to the Shocking Mall and pick up a few things that I've been meaning to get." She said briskly.

"It's no problem, I'll just go with-"

"No, no, I know that you probably miss them, although you'd rather eat cake than admit it. I'll only be a few minutes Beej." She said and walked off. Beetlejuice could only look at her as she headed off and felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He looked down to the ground and hauled it back up before heading back to the good ol' Roadhouse.

"Mon Dieu!" Jacques said when Beetlejuice walked in.

"Hi ya Jacques." Beetlejuice said when the skeleton ran up and gave him a hug. "Hey, none of that mushy stuff, I've only been gone a couple a days." He said and pulled the skeleton off of him.

"Ma oui Bea-ttlejoose, but it is so bor-ring without you n'est-ce pas?" He said.

"Yeah right." Beetlejuice mumbled.

"What is wrong mon ami? You are, how you say, down in zee dumps?" Jacques asked. Beetlejuice looked up at his friend and sighed.

"Lyds is up to somethin' and I think it's all my fault." He said and slumped down on the couch.

"What makes you say zat?" Jacques asked.

"Oh one of her friends _Bertha _got it in Lydia's head that she might be in love with me and," Beetlejuice paused when Jacques started to laugh.

"Lyd-diah? In love with…you?" Jacques said and couldn't contain himself. Beetlejuice glared at him.

"It's not that funny Bonehead." He muttered.

"Oh pardon mon ami, but it is. Lyd-diah is so beautiful, so…full of life."

"_Anyway_." Beetlejuice said. "Yesterday Martha came over, Prudence's mother, another friend of Lydia's and well, came on to me." He muttered. Jacques was speechless and his lower jaw bone dropped.

"A woman? Came on to…you?" He asked when he picked up his jaw. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so shocked Bonehead. I am the ghost with the most." He said and smiled. "Anyway it made Lyds jealous and I kinda liked that."

"Kind of?" Jacques asked.

"Okay, really liked it. Fact is, I think I might like Lyds, more than a friend that is." He said.

"It is not unusual mon ami." Jacques said in his heaviest French accent. "Friendship can often lead to amour." He said and sighed.

"Right, anyway I kind of lead to her believe that Martha and me…well…I am a guy ya know."

"Mon Dieu, you toy with a woman's affections? You deserve her wrath." Jacques said and shook his head.

"I did not toy with her affections Jacques." He said, but Jacques just looked at him. "Okay maybe toyed a little bit." He said and squeezed a Lydia doll that had poofed into his hands. "Anyway now she's off to the Shocking Mall, she says, but she's up to something." Beetlejuice said and turned into wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume with a magnifying glass and got up to pace the floor. "I just don't know what."

"If she is up to some-sing, then you, my friend, are in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah." He said and snorted. "I'm in hot water all right." He said and appeared in a large cauldron full of boiling water. Jacques just waited when Beetlejuice turned bright red and yelled out, jumping out of the water and rubbing his backside. "Literal translations…you know I hate'em." He said and snorted again.

Lydia passed the Shocking Mall and headed straight for the Neitherwoods, smiling to herself and singing.

_"One life I'm __gonna__ live it up  
__I'm __takin__' flight I said I'll never get enough  
__Stand tall I'm young and __kinda__ proud  
__I'm on top as long as the music's loud  
__If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by  
__You're __thinkin__' like a fool cause it's a case of do or die  
__Out there is a fortune __waitin__' to be had  
__You think I'll let it go you're mad  
__You've got another thing __comin_"

Unlike Beetlejuice's gravely voice her voice rang out clear and true as she sang the older rock song. Beetlejuice certainly had another thing coming to him if he thought he was going to get underneath her skin that easy. She smiled as she saw the dreary castle come into view. If there was one person who could really get underneath Beetlejuice's skin and make him hot under the collar…it was Prince Vince. Lydia thrusted her chin up in the air and headed into the castle.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
__Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore_-" Lydia heard the prince's deeply mournful voice ring out and the chorus of his people after him.

"Is he a bummer or what?" The called out to themselves. Lydia giggled as she came up and saw the prince laying in his throne, the black rain cloud hovering above his head and gently sprinkling down on him.

"Hi Prince, it's been a while." She said and smiled. Prince Vince bolted up at Lydia's voice.

"Lydia?" He asked and saw her standing next to the door, smiling at him. "Oh it is you." He said and jumped up, his black cloud disappearing as he attempted a smile. She giggled and gave him a small hug.

"Of course it's me."

"Where is your friend Beetlejuice?" He asked looking around and waiting for the prankster to pull something on him.

"No Beetlejuice this time Prince, I wanted to talk with you." She said, her tone suddenly serious.

"What is it Lydia?" He asked holding her hand and pulling her down to sit next to him.

"Well your high-" Lydia started, but stopped when Prince Vince put his finger in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said and she smiled.

"Right, sorry. Your _lowness_ I have a bit of a problem."

"What is it my dear?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him. It was really wrong of her to use him the way she wanted to, he was nice and she knew that he'd do anything for her, but still. She suddenly thought of Beetlejuice and Martha together and narrowed her eyes again.

"As you know Prince, I am seventeen now and once you asked me to be your princess." She said and watched as his eyes brightened up.

"Yes, I did ask you all those years ago." He said, excitedly.

"I'm not saying that I will be your princess, but if you would still like to find out if we are compatible, I would like to go out with you…on a date that is." She said.

"Oh Lydia, oh my sweet Lydia. It would be an honor to accompany you on a date." He said, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. Lydia smiled at him, he really was very sweet.

"That's not all Prince." She said in a sigh. She just couldn't lie to him, not that way, it was too mean to do.

"What is it my dear?" He asked, holding her hand to his chest. Lydia gently pried her hand away and looked at him.

"Beetlejuice went out today with another woman." She explained. "I realized that I was very jealous of that and well, I was hoping that…maybe you," She said and watched as his face began to fall. "Maybe you would help me with a little revenge." She finished quickly.

"Revenge? So, you just came here to get revenge on Beetlejuice?" He asked and she nodded weakly.

"Oh woe, woe of woes." He cried out, throwing his arm over his eyes and walking back to his thrown, the black cloud forming again.

"Oh Prince, please? Who knows what can happen. Like we both said, the last time you asked me to be your princess, it was so long ago. Maybe there might be something now." She said quickly, she doubted it, but one never knew. Prince Vince looked at her, the girl who he had fallen in love with had turned into a beautiful woman. A woman who would make a wonderful princess for him. Perhaps he could convince her of that.

"Do you mean that we would go out on actual dates?" He asked and she nodded.

"You could even come over to my world and I could show you around." She added, smiling.

"And you're doing this just to make Beetlejuice jealous?"

"Well, does it matter that much?" She asked. The prince sat up in his throne and Lydia watched the black cloud roll away.

"I suppose it does not matter much, not right now anyway." He said and rubbed his chin.

"So will you accept my proposal?" She asked looking up at him, her fingers crossed. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I will accompany you to make Beetlejuice jealous. Like you said, who knows what can happen." He said.

"Wonderful Prince, you are a true friend." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and envisioned her next to him in a gown and crown.

Lydia pulled away and smiled at the prince. Beetlejuice might have made her a little jealous, but two can play that game and she was bound and determined to win it.

* * *

Just as a bit of a sidenote: The lyrics in here are: Day-O by Harry Belefonte, Another Thing Coming by Judas Priest and of course there is the opening lines to The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. (How could I not have that in there with Prince Vince?) 


	9. Double Date

Sorry it's taken me so long, but I FINALLY got some spare time and a little inspiration! Thank God! I hate leaving a story for so long, but with school and work and interning and I have 3 other stories to do...There's only so much time in the day and by the end of it, I'm exhausted.

Anyway you gotta love jealousy, it's fun.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Loves

Lace

* * *

Lydia decided that she was going to go to the Shocking Mall and pick up some new clothes. She just couldn't find any other clothing like that in the real world.

"Deadly-vu." She said and looked at herself in the mirror. The spider web ball gown accented every feature that she had and she was in love with it the moment she saw it. A black corseted top and a deep crimson red ball gown skirt, both of them detailed in metallic black rope shaped to look like a spider web.

"It is gorgeous on you my dear." The saleswoman said. Lydia smiled at the woman wrapped in mummy wrappings.

"All it needs are some gloves and a necklace." Lydia said.

"Of course, long black opera gloves I should think." The saleswoman said and moved away.

"I'll get it." Lydia said and took the gown off, laying it gently on the other clothes that she picked out. She paid for her purchases and headed back to the Roadhouse, wishing that Beetlejuice was with her so he could just poof her purchases back and she wouldn't have to carry them. Who knew clothing and jewelry could be so heavy?

Beetlejuice watched as Lydia walked back up to the Roadhouse, carrying a full load of packages.

"Here Babes, let me get that for ya." He said racing out to meet her. She smiled at him and batted her eyes.

"My hero." She said and he blushed.

"Aw, I'm always here for ya Lyds." He said turning into Hercules and poofed the packages back to the Roadhouse. Lydia giggled and nodded. "So, you were shoppin' all this time?" He asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Most of it, I ran into Prince Vince while I was out." She said as they walked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice tight. Lydia wanted to smile, but she kept her mouth sealed in a firm line.

"Yes, he asked me out. When do you think I should go out with him Beej?" She asked turning to her. Beetlejuice's jaw dropped to the ground and Lydia couldn't help but smile.

"Go out? You mean like on a date?" He asked her, his face turning red.

"Yeah, oh Beej, since you're going out with Martha we could have a double date, how perfect would that be?" She asked and clapped her hands, feeling wonderful.

"How could you even think about going on a date with…him?" He asked shaking his head. Lydia was his, not anyone else's and he wanted to keep it that way.

"What do you mean Beej? He is a prince after all, sure he's a friend, but I was young back then. Now that I'm older I can see him as something more." Lydia said as they walked.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe it. She was serious about this? No, it was a joke, just something to make him jealous.

"I see Lyds, I made ya jealous and you're gettin' back at me." He said smiling at her. "Good one, you almost had the wool over my eyes." He said and turned into a sheep. Lydia just looked at him, knowing that he'd say that and gave him a blank face.

"What joke Beej? I'll admit that I was a tiny bit jealous of Martha, but I understand. You want someone who's a little older and more mature than just a high schooler to be around. What do you say next Saturday we have our dates?" Lydia said and smiled at him.

Beetlejuice didn't know what to say, Lydia was serious about dating…Prince Vince? He was so depressing. He remembered trying to get the prince to lighten up, but there was only so much he could do.

"Sure Lyds, whatever you say." He said, his voice dropping. Lydia wanted to shout out that she had him, but she felt like she had lead in her stomach and she wasn't sure why.

"Good, why don't you let Martha know and I'll make sure that Prince Vince is there." She said and walked into the Roadhouse leaving Beetlejuice outside. Beetlejuice looked inside and made sure that she was away from the door before he screeched out and spun his head around, snakes coming out of his head and steam was billowing out of his neck.

"How could she do this to me? How could my Lyds even think about doin' it?" He asked himself once his head came back on.

"Beej? Are we heading back or what?" Lydia asked popping her head out the door.

"Huh? Oh ya, say the B words Babes." He said and she smiled.

Beetlejuice looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Lydia had said dress in something fancy, but he didn't feel like it. The entire week she's been smiling and sighing and he hated it. He wanted to tell her that he was just joking about Martha, but she kept going on and on about how much fun it was going to be to have a double date with her best friend. He told Martha about the date and she seemed even more excited than Lydia was. Prudence gave him a stare down, but what else could he do?

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror, Saturday had finally come and she was excited. She didn't really care that Prince Vince was coming, but she wanted to wear her new gown and she wanted to see how Beetlejuice would react. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she walked out of her room.

Lydia stopped at the stair case and saw Beetlejuice standing there. He hadn't noticed her yet and she was glad. Even though he still probably hadn't bathed, he was in a different suit. Not black and white, but maroon and black stripes and had even managed to get his wild hair into a pony tail. "Beej, you look so great." She said and couldn't help but stare. Beetlejuice turned to see his best friend and his eyes popped out of his head. She giggled and continued to walk down the stairs.

"That eye popping huh?" She asked with a smile. Beetlejuice scrambled for his eyes and finally managed to pop them back in.

"Babes, you look fantastic." He said looking her up and down. The spider web gown accented her tiny waist and the skirt flared out just enough to look like a ball gown. She felt herself blushing at the compliment and had to clear her throat.

"Really?" She asked and turned around so he could see everything.

"Yeah, really." He said and smiled at her.

Lydia looked into her best friends eyes and saw that they were softer than she'd ever seen them before. She looked at him and felt herself being drawn into him. It was a strange, new feeling that she'd never had before and it scared her a little to realize it.

"Lydia." Beetlejuice said and reached up to touch her cheek with his red tipped hands when the door bell rang. Neither one of them turned, but Beetlejuice slowly dropped his hand, leaving her cheek and felt like his stomach had been torn out by doing it.

"That will be Prince Vince and Martha Beej." Lydia said and swallowed hard. She'd wanted him to touch her, that was clear, but everything else was fuzzy and hazy around her. She felt like she was in a fog and far away from herself.

"Guess we better get the door." He said, his emerald green eyes still locked on hers.

"Yeah, I guess we better." She said, but still neither of them moved.

"Hello?" Martha called opening up the door and peaking inside.

"There you two are, didn't you hear me knocking?" She asked and made her way to Beetlejuice.

"Sorry Babes, didn't hear it." Beetlejuice said and she smiled at him. Lydia frowned at him and felt the anger rise up. How dare he use her nickname for another woman?

"You look great BJ, who knew you were this handsome." She said and tweaked his cheek. Lydia frowned slightly and felt the urge to scratch Martha's eyes out, but she kept her cool and smiled.

"You look very nice Martha, is that one of Prudence's gowns?" She asked looking at Martha who was wearing a very short bright purple cocktail dress and high heels. Martha gave a shrill laugh and shook her platinum blonde hair.

"No Lydia, you know that Prudence would never go out in anything this pretty." She said and turned around.

"I see." Lydia said and folded her arms over her chest, giving Beetlejuice a glance.

"Oh Lydia dear, you look like you could loosen those corset strings a little. Don't want to go tightening it too much to look like you've got a figure." Martha said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Lydia's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"I'll have you know," She started, advancing on Martha when the doorbell rang. Lydia stopped and glared at Beetlejuice before she turned to answer the door.

"Lay off will ya Martha." Beetlejuice whispered.

"Sorry Baby, but when I see another woman after my man I get a little possessive." She said and winked. "I thought you said you didn't have anything going on between you two?" She asked.

"We don't." He said.

"Looked to me like you did." Martha said and stuck her lip out to pout.

"Oh my dearest Lydia." Prince Vince said when Lydia opened the door. She turned and smiled, giving him her gloved hand.

"I am so glad you could make it." She said. Beetlejuice watched as Prince Vince pulled her hand to his chest.

"I wouldn't miss a chance with you for anything." He said holding her hand to him. Lydia saw Beetlejuice scowl out of the corner of her eye and she smiled.

"Thank you so much your highness." She said and bowed her head slightly to him.

"Your highness?" Martha asked looking at the pale and gaunt man.

"Vince is a prince Martha. He's visiting from…Europe." Lydia said and smiled.

"Is she for real?" Martha asked looking at Beetlejuice and saw him tight lipped.

"She's not kidding. He's a prince." He said soberly and watched as the prince kept a hold of Lydia's hand.

"Shall we?" Lydia asked and smiled. She tilted her chin slightly as Martha passed her. Martha just slid her arm through Beetlejuice's arm and rubbed herself against his side. Lydia frowned and accepted the prince's arm as walked out of the house.


	10. A Haunted Evening

Sorry it's been so long, but I've been so busy with everything that I've barely had time to think. I promise, it's worth it though ;)

This chapter is actually inspired by a drawing I did by the same title on DA.

Hope you enjoy and let me know

Loves,

Lace

* * *

Lydia glared at Martha and Beetlejuice as they sat down across the table at the restaurant. She knew she was being obvious, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She watched as Martha draped herself over Beetlejuice's arm and frowned.

"Lydia my dear, would you like to dance?" Prince Vince asked, taking her hand in his. Lydia turned and gave him a small smile.

"That sounds great BJ, why don't we dance." Martha said yanking Beetlejuice out onto the dance floor. Beetlejuice gave Lydia a long look before he turned and began to dance with Martha, fumbling around. Lydia smirked as Martha tried to put her head on his shoulder, but pulled away from him when he bumped into her. She turned to see Prince Vince still waiting for her answer.

"Oh, of course I'll dance with you Prince." She said and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Beetlejuice frowned when he saw Prince Vince with his hands around Lydia's small waist and saw only red.

"Ouch BJ, watch where you put your feet." Martha hissed when he stepped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry Babes." He muttered, turning to look back at her. Martha scowled at him and turned him away from Lydia.

"This is our date BJ and you'd better be paying attention to me." She hissed at him. Beetlejuice looked down at the woman and frowned.

"What are ya talkin' about? Of course I'm payin' attention to ya." He said.

"Then quit looking at miss Gothic over there and keep your eyes on me." She said frowning. Beetlejuice wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't. He glanced back over at Lydia and Prince Vince and saw that the prince had dipped Lydia and she laughed out. He turned Martha back around and waited until Lydia glanced over before he swung her down into a deep dip and let her slid back up against him.

"Now that's more like it." She purred.

Lydia pursed her lips together when Beetlejuice dipped Martha and snuggled closer to the prince and heard him sigh.

"Oh Lydia, I wish you could see that you are so much better than that…that ghost." He muttered. Lydia reared back and looked into the prince's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked and narrowed her eyes, feeling defensive of Beetlejuice.

"Lydia my dear, if you could only see that you have a prince right here waiting for you. I am much better than Beetlejuice." He said and Lydia hushed him.

"Don't say his full name prince." She hissed. "I don't even want to think of the consequences of that." She said and closed her eyes. Prince Vince knew she meant business, but he was so used to calling him his name in the Neitherworld he would have to refrain himself for Lydia's sake.

Beetlejuice watched as Lydia talked to the prince and wished he could hear what they were saying. Why did she have to look so great tonight? Course, Lyds always looked great, no matter what she was in, but in that dress she made his mouth dry.

"You are in love with that girl." Martha said and frowned. Beetlejuice snapped his head back to look at her.

"No I'm not Babes. She's a good friend that's all." He said.

"Well it might just be lust. Either way you want her and she's hanging all over that prince." Martha said and smiled. "Wanna take it out on me?" She asked.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do owe me a rain check you know." She said and lowered her voice. "I don't really mind if you want a little girl, but once you have me, you'll forget about her." She said. Beetlejuice didn't know whether or not to be disgusted or laugh in her face. Him picking her over Lyds? That was a joke right? He looked back over at Lydia and gave a lopsided grin. Lusting after her is what Martha had said, but is that what he felt? He knew that he was attracted to Lydia, had been for a while, but lusting after her? She was his best friend, could he even have those feelings? He sighed and shook his head, despite what Martha might have thought, Lydia definitely wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman.

"Are you still with me?" Martha asked and stopped dancing.

"Huh?" He asked. Martha just huffed and walked away from him, returning to the table. He glanced back at Lydia and the prince who were watching him and frowned. He turned his back on them and followed Martha back. "What's the matter Babes?" He asked sitting down next to her, his eyes darting back to Lydia.

Martha saw his eyes drifting back over to Lydia and knew that she was losing the war. She frowned and took a deep breath. She might as well win a battle and she smiled. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Beetlejuice's thigh and watched him jump slightly and heard a moan escape his lips.

Lydia over at the table when she heard Beetlejuice's voice and frowned. She glanced down and saw Martha's hand on his thigh and felt an uncontrollable rage over her and she began to shake. How dare she touch him, especially there.

"Lydia, my dear try to understand how much more you deserve. You deserve everything and I can give that to you." He said, desperate to get her attention.

"What?" Lydia asked, forcing herself to turn away from Beetlejuice to look back up at the prince. He sighed and shook his head. He would have to do something drastic to get her attention.

"If you can't see it, then I'll show you." The prince said and pulled Lydia in to kiss her. Beetlejuice watched as the prince pulled Lydia into him and kiss her lips and wanted to explode. If he hadn't been in the middle of public, his head would have shot off in a display of fireworks.

Martha smiled when she saw the young pale man lean in and fumble a kiss on Lydia. She moved her hand closer to Beetlejuice, but he wasn't paying any more attention to her. He roared out of his chair and advanced on Lydia and Prince Vince. He could care less if the punk was a prince, he was makin' moves on Lyds.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lydia asked, shoving him away from her. Prince Vince stood back and stared at her.

"Get your hands offa her." Beetlejuice said walking up and taking Lydia by the arm, pulling her to him. Lydia stumbled backwards and felt her back press up against Beetlejuice's side and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you talking about?" Prince Vince asked looking at the angry ghost.

"I saw you makin' a move and I don't care if you're a prince. Don't touch Lyds again." Beetlejuice said in a threatening voice. Prince Vince looked at him and saw that Beetlejuice really did care about Lydia, more than either of them realized and sighed. All was lost for him and he felt like falling into a deep pit of misery.

"I should go." He said and started to slink away. Lydia watched as the prince bowed his back in utter defeat and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She pulled herself away from Beetlejuice and ran after him.

"Prince wait." She called and he brightened when he heard her calling for him. Lydia stopped and looked at the prince.

"You knew that I just wanted to make him jealous. It worked, I'm sorry Prince, but you'll find your princess some day. I'm sure she's out there waiting." Lydia said.

"You were honest with me, I just hoped I could change your mind. It seems like I can't. Be happy with your decision." He said and turned to walk away, not letting her see the tears that had slipped down his face.

"What is the matter BJ? Why did the prince leave?" Martha asked walking up. Lydia turned to see Martha pressing herself against Beetlejuice and snapped. She stormed up to her, yanking her away with more strength than she thought she had.

"Don't touch him ever again Martha." She hissed and pulled Beetlejuice to her.

"Gonna finally admit that you got the hots for him?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow. Lydia didn't take the bait and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I do know that it doesn't involve you." She hissed and pulled Beetlejuice away with her. Beetlejuice wanted to crow, but he refrained himself and shrugged.

"It was fun Martha, but the Babes here always gets what she wants." He said and Martha just shrugged.

"Too much work for me anyway." She spat out.

Lydia took a deep breath when they walked out onto the balcony and stared out into the night sky. She had never acted that way before, never in her life would she have thought that she was capable of snarling at someone else, but seeing Martha drape herself all over Beetlejuice made something inside her snap.

"You okay Babes?" He asked, gently touching her back. Lydia turned to look at him, her best friend for five years and sighed.

"I don't think so Beej, I don't think I'm okay. I've never acted like that before and I never thought I would. I was ready to kill Martha because she was around you." She said, spilling her feelings out.

"I was gonna go to battle for you too Lydia. When I saw the prince kiss ya, all I saw was red." He said. Lydia just kept looking at him and realized that she cherished his face, dirt and all and she wondered why it took her so long to figure that out.

"Beej, do you think there is something more between us?" She asked.

Beetlejuice stared at his best friend, her skin even paler in the soft moonlight and took her hand in his.

"I don't know what's between us anymore Lyds, but I'm willing to try if you are." He said. Lydia looked at him and chewed on her lower lip. If she did try and it was nothing, then everything would change. Did she want to risk that?

"What if this is all wrong? Nothing will ever be the same again Beej." She said, worry clear in her eyes. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"You won't lose me Lydia. I'll always be here for you, always." He said smiling at her. "If we don't take his chance, then what if it was something more? We will always wonder." He said and pulled her into his arms. Lydia didn't know if it was the moonlight, the new feelings or the soft smile on his face, but at that moment she felt time stop and she reached around his neck and pulled him into her.

Beetlejuice was shocked for a moment when Lydia's soft lips met his own, but the shock melted away. She tasted so good and he wanted so much more from her. He deepened the kiss, pulling her into him and felt her panic. He pulled her away from him and wanted to cry when their lips broke their powerful connection.

"What's the matter?" He asked and didn't really want to know the answer. Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice and felt a warm feeling spread through her, something that had never happened before and it scared her.

"I think we need to take this very, very slow Beej. If this is something we can't just go rushing or else we can never be friends again." She said.

"So you're willing to take our friendship a little further if we go slow?" He asked, ready to fall into pieces.

"Yes, but no rushing." She said and held out her hand. "I think we should probably go home and talk about this some more." She said. Beetlejuice looked at her and sighed. He knew that he would never be able to look at her again without tasting her on his lips, he wished with all his might that he'd been able to open her mouth, but she'd remained tight lipped.

"You think we can try the kissing thing again?" He asked and Lydia looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you brush your teeth. Taking a bath wouldn't hurt either." She said and laughed when he groaned.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." He muttered and looked around to see if anyone was around before he juiced them back.

"Are we negotiating?" She asked and laughed when he smiled.

"I'll do anythin' to keep outta takin' a bath." He said and smiled, snapping his fingers. Lydia giggled and on an impulse kissed his cheek when they arrived at the front of the house.

"I don't think I'm negotiating that particular topic." She said. Beetlejuice looked at her and opened his mouth and froze. Lydia turned away from him and all the color drained out of her face, her jaw dropping.

"There you are Pumpkin. Where did you and Mr. Beetleman go?" Charles asked. Lydia looked back at Beetlejuice and they both gulped.


	11. Unexpected Visit

I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've had so much going on that I had to push a lot of things back which I hate to do because I love writing, it's my life, but it had to be done. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more frequently since I'll be getting some more time. Besides last chapter I kind of wrote myself into a pickle and had to figure out what I was gonna do now. Charles and Delia are back! Eek! Poor Beej and Lyds...just can't catch a break.

Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Let me know!

Lace

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Lydia asked as they walked into the house. Charles raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told you that we were going to come back in a week." He said looking at Lydia's dress and Beetlejuice's suit. "Where did you two go?" He asked.

"We were just.." Lydia let her voice trail off and shot a quick glance at Beetlejuice.

"Lyds had a rotten date so I went to go pick her up." Beetlejuice said quickly. Charles turn to look at him and kept his eyebrow raised.

"Is that so Mr. Beetleman, so why are you all dressed up?"

"I…uh…" Beetlejuice started and gulped.

"He was coming back from a handy dandy handyman's convention. It really was a horrible evening Dad, he was my hero." Lydia said smiling at Beetlejuice.

"Really?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Lydia and Beetlejuice said together, crossing their fingers behind their backs hoping that Charles would buy it.

Before Charles could ask any more questions they heard the high pitched grating voice call from the kitchen.

"_LYDIA_." Delia called. For once in her life Lydia was glad to her Delia's voice and she picked up her skirts and almost ran into the kitchen.

"I'm coming." She called leaving Beetlejuice to deal with her father. Beetlejuice smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"So how long ya back for Chuck?" He asked.

"We'll be here for the weekend, then I've got to get back out to California." Charles said, narrowing his eyes at the handyman.

"Ya like it over there? All that sun and heat?" Beetlejuice asked hoping that Lydia would come back as soon as possible.

"Delia loves it. She's been tanning every day we've been out there." Charles said, and shopping he added to himself.

"Why are you so dressed up Lydia?" Delia asked glancing quickly at Lydia as she bustled around the kitchen. "My goodness, haven't you eaten anything besides take out?" She asked dumping the empty containers of food away.

"It was just easier." Lydia said as she stood in her ball gown, wanting desperately to change.

"My dear you will have to learn how to cook one of these days." She said and looked at her step daughter.

"I will when I have some time. What is it you wanted?" Lydia asked wondering what Beetlejuice and her father were talking about and praying that he hadn't seen the kiss she'd given him on the cheek.

"Oh that's right. I wanted to give you this. I bought it for you on Rodeo Drive." Delia said holding up a bag.

"Great, I'll try it on right now." Lydia said and snatched the bag out of Delia's hand. Anything would be better than standing around in her ball gown just waiting for someone to ask about it seriously.

"Wonderful. I know you'll love it." Delia said and Lydia flinched, knowing what Delia's tastes were. She hurried back into the living room and saw that Beetlejuice and her father were still standing in the middle of the room, both of them with their arms crossed in front of them.

"Mr. Beetleman let's go up and get your room all ready for my parents." She said and glanced at the stairs. Beetlejuice looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but Lydia just kept shifting her glance from the stairs back to him.

"Yeah, better get that ready for Chuck." He said and followed Lydia up the stairs.

"What did Delia want?" He whispered.

"To give me something." Lydia whispered back. "Listen Beej, I think that this is probably a good thing. I mean with Dad and Delia home we won't have to worry about any," Lydia gulped. "feelings." She finished and sighed.

Beetlejuice wanted to growl, he'd finally broken some ground with her and now her parents had to push everything back.

"Whatever you say Lyds." He mumbled.

"Good, you'd better change their room back and I guess you'll have to crash on the couch." Lydia said, turning to look at him.

"Or I can just go back to the Roadhouse while your parents are here." He said. To his surprise Lydia reached out to grab his sleeve and held on to him.

"Please don't Beej. I could really use you here with my parents." She whispered, looking at him with desperation in her eyes. Beetlejuice stared down at her and smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly he hurt with it, but he couldn't do anything with Chuck and Delia right down the stairs. Chuck was already suspicious enough.

"Whatever ya say Lyds." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Beej." She said and turned to head into her bedroom to try on whatever Delia had given her.

Lydia frowned at herself in the mirror. Pink and orange argyle sweater? Who was Delia kidding? She sighed and reached for the door to head back out, knowing that Delia would want to see her in her new sweater.

"Lyds?" Beetlejuice asked when she walked back out. He'd waited for her in the hallway, not wanting to go back downstairs while Chuck and Delia were down there. He'd changed back into his old black and white striped suit and tried not to smile as Lydia frowned at him.

"It's not funny." She hissed and made her way downstairs in the outfit.

"Oh Lydia you look lovely. It's all the rage over on the west coast." Delia said clasping her hands.

"Is it?" Lydia said through her clenched teeth.

"Of course Dear, they call it Prep." She said.

"I can see why." Lydia mumbled and sat down.

"So Pumpkin, what have you and Mr. Beetleman been doing?" He asked shooting a glance at Beetlejuice who sat down next to Lydia on the couch.

"Little of this and a little of that." Lydia said and shrugged.

"Like?" Charles coaxed.

"Like hanging out." Lydia said.

"I see." Charles said and frowned. He'd seen the looks on their faces when he opened the door and it wasn't happiness because he was back. There was something going on between them, he knew it in his gut, he just needed the proof.

"Charles, it's late, let's go to bed." Delia said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'll be up in a minute Dear." He said. Delia looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You dragged me back to the sticks Charles, the least you could do is come to bed with me." She said, her voice tight. Lydia looked from her father to her stepmother and hoped that her father would go up the stairs. She needed to talk with Beetlejuice in private and the sooner the better.

"I guess I'll talk to you more in the morning Pumpkin." He said getting up. Lydia just smiled at her father and nodded.

"Okay Dad." She said as he kissed the top of her head. Lydia waited until she heard Charles and Delia's door close before she turned to Beetlejuice.

"That was a close one Lydia." He said letting a slow breath out.

"I know Beej, it was really close. Do you think my father saw me kiss your cheek?" She asked. Beetlejuice turned to see her beautiful face full of worry.

"I don't think so Babes, he would have said something if he did. What are we gonna do?" He asked her. Lydia smiled and reached up to touch his cheek, feeling his cool skin beneath her warmer skin.

"We were going to take things slow anyway don't you remember?" She asked. Beetlejuice shrank down and sat in her hand, making her giggle softly.

"You've got me in the palm of your hand." He said.

"Beej," She said and waited for him to return to normal. "Let's not think about any of this until after my parents leave again. School's starting on Monday and then we'll see where we're at. Who knows? This might have just been one night." She said and shrugged and got up to head into her room. Beetlejuice wanted to spin his head, but he knew he'd make too much noise.

"Whatever you say Lydia." He said softly. Lydia turned to look at him when she heard the sadness in his voice. Seeing the look on his face made her want to run up to him and throw her arms around him and kiss him until she couldn't anymore. Somewhere deep in her she knew that this was much more than just a night, but she couldn't tell him, not when she couldn't do anything about it.

"Night Beej." She called in a soft whisper.

"Night Babes." He said back and gave her a small smile.


	12. Night Talks

I can't believe that the semester is finally over. It was so completely insane that I had absolutely no time to work on anything, which drove me even deeper into insanity. I finally had some time to sit down and write and I feel so much better about it. I wish that I could have done more over the semester, but I was working part time, had a full time internship, plus I had a full class schedule. I had zero time to either sleep or eat and I was basically exhausted the whole time, so I think I can have a little forgiveness in not updating.

Anyway here's the next section, I'm hoping to update some more this week before I fly out, but if I don't, I will soon.

Loves,

Lace

* * *

Beetlejuice laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling as he watched the shadows dance across in the night sky. He couldn't sleep, not really, not with Charles and Delia up the stairs. He kept thinking about the kiss he'd had with Lydia, replaying it over and over in his mind. He knew that he'd had feelings for her, but to actually follow through on them was something else. Never in a thousand years did he think he could do it. It was always a fantasy of his, a small piece of him that was tucked under the dusty cobwebs in his mind that he dared not think about. What was he going to do now? If she said that she didn't want to do anything more, he'd shatter into a million pieces. What if she did? What if everything he dared not think about would become reality? It was too much to think about and his head was swimming. He reached over absent mindedly and picked his head back up out of a small wading pool that appeared and put his head back on his neck, securing it back into place was one giant twist. He heard a creak on the stairs and lifted himself up to look at the general direction of the noise, only to see Charles emerge from the stairs.

"What are you doin' up Chuck?" He asked, his voice gruff and graveled. Charles was caught by surprise and leapt back onto the stairs as he clutched his chest.

"You startled me Mr. Beetleman." He said when he recovered. Beetlejuice just shrugged and sat up, stretching in his pink beetle pajamas. He could go for a midnight beetleshake, but he was afraid it'd have to wait until good ol' Chuck went back to bed.

"Have a habit of doin' that."

Charles stared at the handyman in the dark. He looked even more wild in the night than he did during the day. His white blonde hair was standing straight on end and his large eyes were luminous in the dark, reflecting light like cat's eyes. Charles was tempted to be afraid of him, but he saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes which caused him to grit his teeth rather than shrink away.

"What really happened tonight? Why were you and Lydia so dressed up?" It was the question that had given him the heart burn and caused him to go downstairs for his medicine and alka seltzer.

"Told ya Chuck, I was at a convention and Lyds had a bad date."

"I thought you were supposed to be around so she didn't date." Charles stared Beetlejuice down, but he just shrugged in response.

"It's not like I can strap her down and lock her into her room."

"Why not?"

"I've learned over the years that you can't really make Lydia do anything she doesn't want to do." Beetlejuice said. Charles looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you're right. My little pumpkin has a mind of her own and she isn't afraid to use it." He said his voice thick with pride.

Beetlejuice smiled at Charles, showing his green teeth and despite himself, Charles smiled in response.

"You know Mr. Beetleman, my family has known you for a long time, but you never seem to have a life outside of doing odds and ends. Don't you have a family of your own?" Charles never thought he'd be asking the handyman about his life, but it seemed like the right time to ask.

Beetlejuice tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow at Charles. Why would he care if he had a family or not? Beetlejuice just shook his head in response to him and looked away.

"I've got parents and a…brother." He said and Charles sensed a sadness in his voice that he hadn't heard before.

"Never found Miss Right huh?" Charles asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Beetlejuice turned to look at him, his sadness deepening a fraction more and Charles swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, I found her." He said. Beetlejuice never thought that he himself would be serious for any amount of time, but now there was no humor in his voice.

"The one that got away huh?"

"We'll see." Beetlejuice laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about "Miss Right" with her father.

Charles waited for another moment, opening his mouth to say something more, but decided against it. It looked like the handyman had a lot on his mind and his stomach reminded him of why he crept downstairs in the first place.

Lydia tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't shake the feeling of his lips against hers and she didn't want to. She'd be happy for the rest of her days if she could relive that kiss over and over in her mind. She smiled in the darkness, the moonlight hitting her face and she felt warm all over. It was a new feeling, like she'd been asleep for her whole life and was just waking up now. It felt good, no, more than good, it felt great and she wanted more.

She sighed in her bed and thought about Beetlejuice. He was downstairs, probably asleep on the couch. She wondered how he could stand to sleep on that lumpy thing, but then again, he did sleep in a coffin bed so it probably felt great to him. Lifting herself up she stretched, the smile still on her face and climbed out of bed. She wanted to see him, talk to him again and explain that she did want something more. She still didn't know how she knew that, but she did. I wonder if he wants the same thing? I hope so, she thought as she quietly crept out of her room and down the stairs.

"Pumpkin?" Her father's voice made her jump a little at the top of the stairs.

"Dad? What are you doing up?" She asked before she could stop herself. Charles lifted an eyebrow and stared at his daughter before he responded.

"I had to get something to settle my stomach. What are you doing up?" He shot back and Lydia had to scramble to come up with a suitable excuse.

"I was really thirsty and came down for a glass of water." She managed and waited for his response.

"Hmm, all right, but be quiet. I think Mr. Beetleman fell asleep again." He said and she could only nod and give a little smile. Charles smiled at his daughter and patted her on the head like when she was little before he climbed the rest of the stairs to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

Lydia slipped down the rest of the stairs and looked at Beetlejuice for a moment before she woke him. She couldn't help but smile at the ghost as he lay there sleeping. He wasn't handsome by the standard sense, but Lydia felt a tug of attraction for her best friend. One that had been there for a while, but she'd pushed away. Somehow it had felt wrong before, but now? Well, it felt right now and she wasn't sure why.

He looked almost innocent when he was asleep, curled up and snoring slightly, a grin still on his face. The moonlight slashed across his face and revealed his pale skin, paler than hers, but she loved it. She loved the feel of his cool skin when he would grab a hold of her hand, the mixture of warm and cool melting together.

"Beej?" She whispered softly, bending over so her face was just an inch above his. She smiled as he started to stir.

Beetlejuice heard Lydia's voice, but it seemed so far away. He opened one eye and waited for it to come into focus. She was standing there, her black hair falling down in her face as she waited for him.

"Lyds?" He asked and started to get up. He felt her soft hand push him back down onto the couch. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you Beej." She whispered back, smiling softly at him. "I wanted to talk about tonight."

"What about tonight?" He swallowed a large lump that had landed in his throat and blinked at her.

"That kiss." She started and saw his face fall, down to the floor.

"Oh." Was all his face could muster and she giggled softly as his hands searched for it on the floor and she waited for him to attach it again.

When Beetlejuice firmly attached his face back onto his head he looked at her. She was smiling softly at him and despite the butterflies in his stomach he smiled back and burped out a butterfly which made Lydia smile wider.

"You always know how to make me smile Beej." She said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked and smiled at her. She just nodded her head in response, her smile never falling.

"Beej, I know that we've been friends for a long time, but tonight," she gulped and took a deep breath. "It was something else."

"Yeah, I know Lydia and I'm sor--" He started, but Lydia put her hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Don't be sorry Beej, I really liked it." She whispered. He looked at her, his eyes furrowed in question.

"You did?"

"Yes Beej, I did." Lydia whispered and leaned into him. Beetlejuice gulped and placed his hand on her wrist to stop her.

"I thought you wanted to go slow Lydia." He asked and she smiled at him.

"I thought I did Beej, but I'm not so sure now. I think I might want things to go a little faster than I thought." Lydia leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Lydia didn't want to think about the fact that her father and stepmother were right up the stairs. She didn't want to think about the fact that he was her best friend. All she wanted to do was keep those feelings alive in her and when she pressed her lips against his, that's what she felt, alive.

Beetlejuice kept his mouth shut even though he desperately wanted to open her mouth and slid his long tongue inside her and really taste her, but he knew that even though she was advancing on him, he would scare her. She might say that she wanted more, but he knew better than to push it.

Lydia slowly backed away from him and kept on hand pressed against him for support. She stared into his emerald green eyes and wanted more from him, but when she leaned in again he was the one to stop her.

"Your parents are right upstairs Lyds, we can't do this now." He whispered. There was enough seriousness in his voice to make Lydia take step back and narrow her eyes at him."What are you talking about BJ? She asked in a sharp whisper.

"Lydia, you kiss me again and I'm not gonna wanna stop. I'm gonna wanna go further than you can think about right now and I can't do that. Not with your parents right up the stairs and not with you not bein' ready an' all." He said. It was so unlike him to be the serious one that Lydia's eyes widened up as she let his words sink into her. It dawned on her as to what he was talking about and she took another step back.

"You mean," she gulped when he shook his head in desperation at her.

"Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep Lydia." He said and turned his back on her. Lydia stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded at what Beetlejuice had said to her. She quietly turned away from him and left to go back upstairs before the sun started to rise.

Beetlejuice felt horrible for dismissing her like that, but it was true about what he had said. Had she gone further, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. She was sweet and innocent and he wanted to keep that until she was ready, not force her because of what he was feeling. Besides, what if Charles had come back downstairs again. That was the last thing that either of them needed.

Lydia stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned. He didn't think that she could handle herself. It had just dawned on her that he thought that she was playing games with him like a little girl. Her eyes narrowed as she grew angry at the thought of him thinking that she didn't know what she was doing. How dare he think that I would fool around with something as big as this, she thought furiously. I'll show him. I just got these feelings, I'm not about to let them die. Lydia smiled in the twilight and turned to finish climbing the rest of the stairs.


	13. Check Up

I know that it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I haven't had the inspiration until a few days ago. I hope you enjoy and I will try to continue working on this as much as possible. Enjoy.

* * *

Lydia paced back and forth in her bedroom. She knew she had to do something to show Beetlejuice that she wasn't kidding. She looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't a kid anymore and she had to prove it. Now just to get rid of her parents and quick. She sat down on her bed and rested her chin on her delicate fingertips. Her father wouldn't leave unless he knew that everything was quiet and peaceful, so that's what was going to happen.

Lydia smiled and looked at herself in the mirror; she could downplay her maturing looks and act like the twelve year old her father wished she was again and then when they left. Lydia laughed and clapped her hands. Beetlejuice wouldn't know what hit it, first she would act like a kid again and then when her parents were gone, bingo, he was hers for the taking. Of course she'd have to give him a few little things in the mean time. He'll never know what hit him; she thought and smiled at her reflection. There was a light in her eyes and she raised an eyebrow. Beetlejuice has been my best friend since I was just a kid. I want him to be more, I want him to be mine and he will be.

Beetlejuice sat across from Charles and Delia and pretended to sip the cup of coffee that was in front of him. This isn't awkward at all, he thought and wanted to groan.

"You know Mr. Beetleman," Delia said and took a sip of her coffee, "since you are going to be here anyway the house could certainly use some fixing up, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." she said and smiled behind her mug.

Beetlejuice wanted to poof her into a baboon, but he gritted his teeth and smiled at her. "No, not at all Mrs. D," he said.

"Excellent, now where is Lydia she should be up by now. LYDIA!" she called up the stairs.

"I'm coming mother," Lydia called down the stairs.

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow when he saw Lydia walk into the kitchen. Her clothes were way too big for her and she had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail that made her look like a ten year old. Her face was void of any make up and she had a large smile on her face.

"Morning Daddy," she said and bent over to kiss her father on his cheek.

"Morning Pumpkin," he said and smiled at her. That's my little girl, he thought and patted Lydia on the top of her head.

Beetlejuice watched as Lydia sat down and smiled at him. What is she up to? Lyds has got to have something up her sleeve, he thought and his eyes widened up when a large tentacle started slipping out of Lydia's sleeve. He snapped his fingers and poofed it away before anyone saw it, but Lydia gave him a sharp look anyway.

"Beej, you know you have to watch that stuff," Lydia hissed under her breath.

"I know Babes, I know," he whispered back, "slip of the wrist that's all," he said and his wrist started to slid off. He grabbed it and gave her a grin as her eyes narrowed at him.

Lydia couldn't help but smile inside when she watched Beetlejuice try to keep his juicing under wraps. He did look awfully cute when he tried so hard to be human.

"So Pumpkin, what are you going to do today?" Charles asked his daughter.

"I want to hear all about what you and mother have been doing in California," she said and watched as her father preened. He could be so easy to charm, now if she could only get rid of them so she could seduce her best friend. Lydia smiled a very small, very secret smile that Beetlejuice saw and raised an eyebrow at. What is she up to? Beetlejuice thought about last night, the way she looked in the moonlight, her skin paler than the moon itself and her eyes glowing like stars. He thought about the way she tasted, sweet and succulent like a fresh beetle in the early morning.

"You look like you have something on your mind Mr. Beetleman," Delia said and shook Beetlejuice from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no Mrs. D, nothin' is on my mind," he mumbled as the image of Lydia faded. I've gotta get out of here for a while, he thought as he looked at her.

Lydia turned to smile at him and Beetlejuice bolted up from his chair.

"I think I'm gonna go out for a walk," he said, "give ya some family time with your daughter."

"Thank you Mr. Beetleman, we'll see you tonight I suppose," Charles said, dismissing Beetlejuice with a flick of his wrist.

Beetlejuice gritted his teeth and nodded his head as he got up from the table.

"Bye Mr. Beetleman, have a great time," Lydia said and smiled at him. He just nodded towards her and walked out of the house.

It felt strange to be walking away from the house that he'd been living in with Lydia. Like he was walking away from his own home. Strange how quickly he got accustomed to living with her. It's like living with someone that's known me forever, he thought and frowned. She had known him forever, at least it felt like that.

Beetlejuice didn't pay attention to where he was going as he walked into town. I should probably just go back to the roadhouse until Lyds comes and gets me, he thought, but he didn't really feel like going back to the Neitherworld, at least not yet. He was sure that he could go and talk to Jacques or pester Ginger, but it just didn't sound that fun anymore.

"Well, well, well," a voice called.

Beetlejuice looked up to see who had spoken and gritted his teeth. Martha, just what I need, he thought to himself and frowned.

"Hello Martha," he said in a low voice. I hate the way she smirks at me, like she's got something over my head, he thought and froze. She does have something over my head, she's got Lydia. If she tells anyone what happened the other night I'm dead, well, deader, he thought and gulped.

"How are you doing BJ?" Martha asked her voice low and condescending.

"I'm doing good Martha, how about you? How are you hanging?" he asked.

"I'm all right BJ, how's Lydia?" she asked, her voice thick as she eyed him.

"She's doing good, thanks for asking Martha," Beetlejuice said knowing that he was in hot water. He resisted every urge to stick himself into a cauldron filled with boiling water.

"So did you get into her pants yet? Don't worry, if you have I won't tell," she sneered.

"Martha, Lydia is my ward, I ain't gonna do anything to her all right?" Beetlejuice said and again got the image of Lydia in the moonlight in his head and gulped.

"Is that so," she asked and began to circle him like she smelled fresh blood. "I bet that you will get into her pants and believe me, I'd know about it," she said.

"How is that Martha?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I can tell when a girl's had her cherry popped and when I see that look on Lydia's face I'll know and then we'll see who's right."

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you that I ain't gonna do anything with Lydia. I'm just watching out for her while her parents are away. You know that Martha," Beetlejuice said.

"We'll see won't we BJ. Until then, have a nice day," Martha said and pushed past him.

Beetlejuice watched as Martha disappeared down the road and frowned. There is no way that she is going to win this one. Lydia is way too young to do anything, no matter how much I want to, he thought and gulped again. He couldn't help but get the image of her in the moonlight stuck in his head. What scared him more was that he wasn't sure he wanted to get that image out of his mind, in fact, he wanted more.

Beetlejuice's head began to fill with all the thoughts he'd had about Lydia until it was overflowing and words began to spill out of his ears. He looked down and gulped when he saw the word love spelled out on the sidewalk.

"No, that ain't true, I don't love Lyds," he said to himself, "at least not that way." Even as he said it he knew he was lying to himself. Beetlejuice sighed and poofed back to the Neitherworld. Maybe pestering Poopsie would get his mind off of her and the way she looked at night.

Beetlejuice strolled along the streets of the Neitherworld with his hands in his pockets. Something's rotten in the state of Denmark, he thought and took a huge whiff when he passed a state with a small flag labeling it Denmark.

"Smells good," he said to himself and chuckled a little bit. He missed being able to juice any time he wanted. Living in the real world with Lydia was great, but he was restricted in his powers. Something that he hated, but he'd do anything for her and if that meant that he couldn't juice whenever he wanted, then so be it.

"What in tarhooties?"

Beetlejuice glanced up when he heard the large and obnoxious Texas drawl of the Monster Across the Street.

"Hey fuzz ball, what's up?" he asked and kept strolling.

"What are you doin' back here? I thought you were stayin' with Miss Lydia?"

"I am, but her parents are in the for the weekend so I decided to make sure everyone was still miserable without me," Beetlejuice said. He didn't want to sit and chat, actually, he would have rather been alone, but he wanted to check up on his roadhouse and make sure everything was still as grimy as the day he left it.

It all seemed so strange to be walking the streets again. He'd only been gone for a short time, but already he was adjusted to living with Lydia and even though she was up to something, he missed her. The Neitherworld didn't have the same pizzazz that it normally did without her around.

Beetlejuice walked into the empty roadhouse and sighed. It was just as filthy as ever, but it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt, well, empty and he frowned.

"I should be rolling around in my old filth, what's wrong with me?" he asked the empty room. He juiced a psychiatrists couch, laid down on it and put an arm over his eyes. The only image that came to his mind was Lydia in the pale moonlight.

I can't shake this image, he thought and groaned. Why won't it just go away? She's my best friend, who cares how she looks in the moonlight?


End file.
